Un instituto peculiar, el instituto Horitsuba
by MiraclePainting
Summary: La directora del famoso instituto Horitsuba se aburre,¿que puede hacer? Ella lo tiene bien claro,piensa dar provecho de algunas personas ,pues lo que ella dice: "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable".KuroFye, DouWata,comentad porfavor!
1. BIENVENIDO AL HORITSUBA!

-¡BIENVENIDO AL HORITSUBA!

-¡NO MONTEIS TANTO CUENTO!

Todavía no se lo podía creer, ya era su primer día en el Horitsuba, cuando de repente se le abalanzó la directora, con dos bollos raros, a gritarle al oído.

La directora parecía más adulta de lo que era, MUCHO más adulta, pensó.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo profesor de educación física, ne?

-Así es- como siempre tan frio.

- Ayyy por favor no seas tan serioooo, que hay confianza... Jujuju! (mirada traviesa)

-¡VENGA YA HOMBRE!

Se estaba poniendo nervioso de verdad, además, esa mujer le daba no se que de no confiar en ella. Por supuesto, el tuvo razón.

-Por cierto,¿ como te llamabas?

- ¡tsk!...- y después le decía que había confianza- me llamo Kurogane.

Uno de esos bollos, el de blanco, saltó encima de su cabeza, inspeccionándole.

-¡BAJATE!

- ( con falso llanto ) yuukooooo! Kuro-baka me esta gritandoo!

- ¡nononoo!No puede tratar mal a Mokona, que si no el se quedara sin sueldo este mes. Y eso no te interesa,¿ verdad? - una mirada de victoria le apareció en la cara de esa bruja.

Kurogane solo gruñó, se quitó el intento de peluche de la cabeza y se fue allí.

Ya bien lejos, se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado a la directora donde tenía su habitación.

Empezó a ver por su alrededor, aunque fuesen solo los jardines del instituto, se notaba que había dinero, todavía daba cruces que le hubiesen permitido ejercer aquí de profesor. Le extrañó cuando le dieron el empleo, la directora, antes de marcharse le dijo "bueno, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable".

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿que hace un perrito tan mono por aquí?

Se empreñó, ¿¡acaso hoy era el día de "molestar al nuevo"!, de dio la vuelta y vio quien era el autor de su enfado y su próxima víctima.

Un hombre bastante alto (no tanto como Kurogane) rubio y de preciosos ojos azules le estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Kurogane se sorprendió, realmente esos ojos parecían hipnotizantes, pero volvió a lo suyo.

- A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRITO, EH?

Seguía sonriendo, esto a Kurogane le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso. El rubio se acerco tranquilamente, se puso enfrente de el y dijo:

- ¡Pues a quien va ser!¡ Ay no! ¡Que este ya es un perrote!- mientras le rascaba la cabeza- buen perroo...

Todavía no sabía porque lo hacía, pero ese hombre le despertó la curiosidad, era alto y moreno, con esos ojos rubíes desafiantes, y parecía bastante bien formado, pero no lo podía apreciar bien ya que el nombrado llevaba bastante ropa puesta. Sin embargo la apariencia, parecía un crio enfadado y desorientado. Y eso no lo iba a dejar escapar.

- ¿¡Y TU SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ERES? - el moreno le bajó de las nubes apartándole la mano con brusquedad.

- Soy Fye D. Flowrite, nuevo profesor de ciencias.¿ Tu eres?

- ¡Soy el nuevo profesor de educación física!

Fye entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió mas amplia.

- ¿Así que de educación física, eh? ¿Qué clase de educación FISICA?

Kurogane se puso rojo hasta llegar al mismo color de sus ojos. SABIA que esa pregunta tenia doble intención.

- ¡NO ES NADA DE LO QUE TE PIENSAS!

Fye se rio exageradamente, empezar en este instituto iba a ser divertido.

- ¡Era broma Kurorinnn! - le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse - ...pero me gustaría verte en la otra clase de educación física.

Después de eso, se fue tan normal riéndose, dejando a un Kurogane rojísimo, nervioso y enojado, como un niño pequeño.

Como le podía decir eso como si le conociese de toda la vida? Y además ESAS COSAS!

Kurogane se paró a pensar ¿le había dicho alguna vez su nombre?¿ y porque le había puesto ese ridículo diminutivo? Mas valía poner pies de plomo en esa escuela. Se empezó a dirigir hacia ningún lugar con la cabeza en otra parte.

De mientras, una directora escondida detrás de un cerezo empezó a sonreír, ese año iba a ser pero que muy divertido.

Estaba harto, hartísimo, siempre la misma historia. En la escuela no se lo pudo quitar de encima, no le permitió intentar conquistar a su amada Himawari, no se pudo quitar en el antiguo instituto al que iba, y ahora que Yuuko le permitió ir a este (tuvo que hacer tareas agotadísimas) ese sujeto también iba a ir con él?

-¡Watanukiii! - el nombrado se asustó, pero enseguida alegro la cara- ¿que haces tu por aquí?

Watanuki se alegró de ver a Fye, hacia 4 años que no lo veía, cuando tuvo que mudarse para ir al instituto. Fye era un amigo de la infancia, a pesar que se llevaban unos 3 años, Fye resultó ser tan infantil o más que él, pero era un buen amigo.

- Pues he cambiado de instituto por unos problemas que tenía allí...

Fye se puso serio, sabia que Watanuki tenia problemas para relacionarse con la gente, Yuuko se lo comentó mas de una vez, y no lo decía en broma. El mismo se iba a encargar que aquí no le pasase lo mismo.

- ¡No te preocupes!¡ Aquí será muy diferente! - Watanuki le alegró oír eso, no le gustaba ver a la gente que quería preocuparse por el - por cierto... Has visto por aquí a Sakura y a Xiaolang?

- ¿Ellos también vienen a este instituto?- Le encantaba encontrar a tantos viejos amigos aquí, pero se paró a pensar... ¿Yuuko nos ha reunido todos en el mismo instituto y en el mismo año?... lo sabía, lo sabía que esta estaba tramando algo, y cuando esa bruja tramaba algo, ya podían prepararse, lo sabía por experiencia - Por cierto, tu a que curso vas?

- Ah, no voy a ninguno, soy profesor. (=D)

- Ahhh que bien ...¿¡¿¡¿NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?¡P-p-p-pero si tienes solo 19 años!

- Yaa jajaja- se rio poniendo un brazo detrás de la cabeza, como si lo que dijese fuese lo mas normal del mundo- pero esque Yuuko insistió tanto en que hiciese clases, que no me pude negar.

Watanuki con una gota en la cabeza y los pelos despeinados, comprobó dos cosas, que Yuuko tenía algo planeado SEGURO y que Fye estaba más loco de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Oi!

No, no podía ser, otra vez el no... Se giro.

- Te has dejado esto en el autobús, baka

Porque siempre le tenía que seguir a todos lados? No tenia su propia vida, joder? Parece una de esas ancianas que lo único que saben hacer en la vida es meterse en la de los demás!

- ¡Oi!¿ Me estas escuchando?

- ¡CLARO QUE TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO IDIOT!...-se dio la vuelta para gritarle a la cara pero cuando se giró, vio que lo tenía muy cerca. Del susto, se echó para atrás. Realmente imponía ese tío. Miró hacia Fye, quien al parecer, entendió otra cosa de ese momento y tenia una cara de " uyyy os e pillado en mal momento?"

- ¡O-olle fye!... ¿no te pienses cosas raras eh?...

- Nononono... ¡Bueno, que os lo paseis bien! Jejeje- lo olvidó, fye siempre tenia la habilidad de malpensarse de los demás.

- ¡FYEEEEEEEE!- Watanuki pataleaba como un poseso, mientras Doumeki aprovechó para coger su almuerzo de la mochila y zampárselo sin hacer caso de los insultos del otro.

Yuuko estaba en la recepción, ahora estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, y tenía planeado hacer muchas cosas, dirigió una mirada divertida a las mokonas, que estas se la devolvieron gustosamente.

Este año iba a ser muy diferente de los demás, y procuraría que la gente estuviese tan cómoda como ella.


	2. PRIMER DIA, RESULTADO: AGOTADOR

PRIMER DIA RESULTADO: AGOTADOR

Recogiendo sus maletas del autobús, una chica castaña con apenas fuerza intentaba sacarlos del montón de maletas.

- Déjeme que le ayude, por favor - unas manos cogieron uno de los extremos de la bolsa y lo estiró sin dificultad.

- ¡Xiaolang! ¡ No te había visto en todo el verano! ¿como estas?

- Muy bien, Kinomoto-hime.

Sakura se enfurruñó, llevaban toda la vida de amigos, y ese tonto todavía no decía su nombre-

- Me llamo Sakura! No me trates como una señora mayor!.

- P-perdone!

Nada, no había remedio.

Xiaolang notó un temblor en la tierra, cada vez más grande, mas grande... Se giró poco a poco y vio a un sujeto no identificado corriendo dejando un rastro de polvo en su camino.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA!- antes de que Xiaolang pudiese reaccionar, le atropellaron como a un gato.

- T-Tomoyo-kun!¿ Q-que haces tu por aquí?- Sakura todavía no se lo podía creer, realmente Tomoyo cruzaría el mundo por ir a verla.

- Hayyy es que tenia tantos vestidos para tiii! Así que me he cambiado de casa y de instituto por tal de estar contigoo! Solo me ha costado 23.000.000 millones! Jajajaja!

Sakura ( con una gota )lo recordó, era INMENSAMENTE RICA. Y pensar que ella había tenido que trabajar 13 horas diarias a la semana por conseguir una plaza.

- Ayyyy...- sakura soltó un suspiro, solo pensarlo, le venia una depresión...

- ¡Sakura! ¿¡Estas bien! ¡¿No estaras enferma o algo, verdad!

- Ayyyy~...-Xiaolang todavía podido levantar del suelo.

- ¡TU CALLA! ¿Sakura, seguro que te encuentras bien?

- S-si, no te preucupes por mi ^^

- ¡KYAAA! ¡Que mona te pones cuando sonriess!- Tomoyo empezó a revolotear y le salian estrellitas de los ojos, de mientras cogió una cámara fotográfica del bolso-¿ Nos podemos hacer una foto?

Sakura asintió y Tomoyo se puso al lado de ella para echarse la foto.

- Un poquito mas cerca de mi, Sakura, que si no no cabemos.

- ¡S-si!- se acerca- ¿Así va bien?

- Nonono, mas cerca...

- ¿A-asi?- empezó a incomodarse

- Mas cercaaa...- estrellitas en los ojos.

Xiaolang, que se acababa de levantar, miró la escena y se quedó con una cara de "siempre igual...".

- S-Sakura-hime!...

- Déjalo, no tiene nada que hacer...

Se giró, era Xiaolong ( Nota de autor: recordemos que en el Horitsuba están los dos Xiaolangs, que como en el manga original como aquí, les diferenciaremos con Xiaolang( el enamoradizo ) y Xiaolong ( ese que le pone el kimono a Fye xd). Gracias por su atención. ).

- Anda, vamos a la enfermería para que te vean la herida de la cabeza y dejémoslas estar un rato.

- ¡S-si!

Kurogane llevaba medio pateado el instituto por encontrar las habitaciones, eso era realmente grande. Al cabo de un rato, por fin encontró su habitación.

- Aveer... "169"... Es esta...- maldita zorra de la directora"- Bueno, aver que tal...

Al entrar se sorprendió bastante, era una habitación muy amplia, con sofá, una pequeña tele y una mini-nevera, un armario bastante amplio... Y dos camas.

¿Acaso la tenía que compartir con alguien? Joder, ahora que necesitaba descansar.

-Buenas tardes...- un chico rubio de ojos azules extrañamente familiar entró a la habitación.

-Buenas...¡TUU!- ¡NO podía ser!¡Que el no fuese su compañero!

-¿Perdone?¿Nos conocemos?

-¡TU ERES EL MALDITO NIÑATO DE CIENCIAS!

-¿Cómo?- tenía una cara de sorprendido y de no enterarse de que iba la cosa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta-Ahhh jejeje, creo que te equivocas, no soy Fye.

- ¿C-como?- Ahora sí que estaba confuso.

- Soy Yuui, su hermano gemelo, profesor de cocina- se agachó en gesto de reverencia- encantado de conocerte, seré tu compañero de habitación.

¿Ese era realmente el hermano gemelo del de ciencias, o era una broma pesada?, realmente vio unas pequeñas diferencias ahora que se fijaba bien. Yuui tenía el pelo más largo, recogido con una coleta baja y el rostro era más tranquilo que el majareta. Y no empecemos a hablar del carácter.

-A-ahh... yo soy Kurogane, el de educación física- vaya mierda, ahora que impresión tendría de él.

- Bueno, veo que mi hermano a echo nuevos amigos- Yuui sonrió, Kurogane vio que cuando sonreía realmente se parecían.

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta de la habitación, Yuui se ofreció a abrir, realmente le había tocado un buen compañero.

- Hola, nii-sama! ¡He venido a verte! - detector de peligros: ACTIVADO - ¿Con quién estas? - El causante de todo o de casi todo su mal humor se asomó por la habitación.

( Nota de autor: perdonen por la pesadez, sé que Fye y Yuui son gemelos, así que el término nii-sama y ototo-san es un poco incorrecto, pero me pareció que Yuui de carácter le quedaba mejor llamarse nii-sama y a Fye le quedaba mejor ser el pequeño, aunque no lo sean realmente, solo es una forma de llamarse con cariño )

- ¡UYYY! ¿! Que hace el perrazo aquí! Que le hacías a mi hermano, ¿eh?- sonrisa picarona- ¡venga! ¡Yo también participo!

- ¡QUE NO HACEMOS NADA!

- Este es mi hermano, eheh

Fye observó que encima de una de las camas había una bolsa negra y grande, seguramente de Kurogane, que parecía poner "NO TOCAR".

Pero para Fye, "NO TOCAR" era "ALGO INTERESANTE POR DESCUBRIR". Sin ningún pudor, se dirigió rápido a la bolsa, la abrió y empezó a trastear dentro.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES? ¡ESAS SON MIS COSAS!- bingo, había hecho enfadar a Kuro-pipo. Es que era tan fácil, que uno no se podía resistir a jorobarle la vida.

En la bolsa solo había ropa, el cepillo de dientes, un champú normal, una cartera y... ¿Uyyy que es estoo? Fye amplió la sonrisa. Se giró hacia los habitantes de ese cuarto, alzando con la mano una prenda negra y muy intima de la víctima.

Kurogane abrió los ojos y se echó para atrás, no sería capaz... ¿Verdad? La rojez empezó a llenar su cuerpo. Yuui, por su parte, no quiso intervenir en el asunto, a saber cómo iba a acabar.

- Vaya, vaya vaya...-la cara pervertida y burlona de Fye era indescriptible- con que el perrazo lleva bóxers... ¿ne, Kuro-rin?

Kurogane se estaba poniendo pálido. Al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó.

-¡DAME ESO, PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO!

Fye empezó a reírse y a correr con los bóxers de Kurogane en la mano, seguido de un cabreado, furioso y asesino Kurogane.

Fye, que sabía bien lo que hacía, salió de la habitación. Kurogane empezó a empalidecer de nuevo, como viese alguien eso, perdería su orgullo para siempre.

Empezó a correr detrás de él, correr, correr, correr, hasta que sus fuerzas empezaron a agotarse, normal, pues no había comido nada en todo el día.

- ¿Tan rápido te cansas, Kuro-pipi?

- ¡C-cállate!...- intentando recuperar fuerzas.

Menos mal que estaban en unos pasillos donde por el momento no pasaba alguien, sino, juraba que ese imbécil no saldría vivo en su primer día.

Fye cogió los bóxers con una mano en cada extremo y empezó a dar estirones.

- Pues sí que son elásticos... ¿Tanto tienen que aguantar? - No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa maquiavélica y victoriosa le apareció.

- ¡D-Dámelos! -Sonrojado, intentó cogerlos por última vez, pero Fye fue más rápido que él, y se los colocó en la cabeza.

- ¡Qué monos te quedan, Kuro-wan wan! ¡uy que tarde se ha hecho! Me tengo que ir, que dentro de poco pondrán la cena ¡Hasta luego! - Y se coló por uno de los numerosos pasillos del instituto.

FYE: 2 KUROGANE: 0

¡Lo juró, lo juró que sería la última vez que se iría de rositas dejándole abochornado!

Todos los megáfonos del instituto anunciaron la hora de la cena. Kurogane se guardó los calzoncillos en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¡TODOS A COMER!- Yuuko brindaba con sake del bueno hacia los estudiantes y profesores, que respondieron alegremente y empezaron a devorar los suculentos platos.

Watanuki no paraba de pensar "Yuuko trama algo, Yuuko trama algo", era como una especie de radar "Yuuko-plan" que tenia implantado desde que la conoció.

La conoció cuando el todavía trabajaba en un bar de mala muerte para pagar el maldito antiguo instituto. Un día, una mujer alta, esbelta y de cabellos negros, muy elegante para ese lugar, entró "por casualidad" en el bar y se sentó cerca de él.

"Póngame un vaso de sake, por favor". Se lo puso, pero ella le miraba con cara de querer más cosas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?". Se resistió a responder, pero al fin y al cabo, su vida no iba a empeorar mucho, así que, qué más daba.

"Mi nombre es Watanuki"

"Bonito nombre" le mostró un gesto de compasión. A Watanuki le molestó, no le gustaba que sintiesen pena por él.

De mientras sirvió a un hombre que había también, pero por descuido, se le volcó la botella y le cayó encima de él.

"¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES, IMBECIL!" "¡L-lo siento mucho señor! ¡Le pagaré los daños!"

La mujer abrió los ojos, vio que ese chaval tenía algo especial, además de no querer nunca defenderse. "No se preocupe caballero, yo lo pagaré" y le dio un fajo de billetes mucho mayor que a lo que valía esa asquerosa camiseta.

Watanuki se sorprendió "No hace falta que lo pague, yo puedo"

"Me da igual, pero ahora me debes un pago" la mujer se apoyo en la barra del bar con los codos y con las manos acomodó su cabeza. "Quiero que vengas a mi instituto".

"¿¡C-COMO!" "Yo te he hecho un favor, tú me debes algo a cambio". Se levantó, le dejó una tarjeta con una dirección y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"¿¡P-pe-pero como voy a pagarlo?" "Estos días trabajaras para mí, pero no será fácil, por cierto, llámame Yuuko, ven mañana a esta dirección"...

Se acordaba como si fuese ayer ¿Porque se interesó tanto por él? No lo sabría nunca, pero por lo menos le había dado una habitación con Himawari. ¡Qué suerte que ella también fuese al Horitsuba! Ahora podría hablar con ella por las noches, verla tan hermosa por la mañana o después de ducharse, cambiándose... Solo pensarlo se le caía la baba, cosa que aprovechó alguien para robarle la comida.

Watanuki se dio cuenta, pero no le dijo nada, estaba en la gloria. Pero se cayó de la nube. INCONVENIENTE: Doumeki estaba justo en la habitación de al lado y no le dejaría estar en un momento intimo con su querida Himawari.

Solo pensarlo le salía las venitas en grupos de 3. Pero bueno, ya se encargaría de eso más tarde, ahora lo único que pensaba era en llenar su estomago antes que un imbécil lo hiciese por él.

Sakura y Xiaolang cenaban uno al lado de otro bastante callados sin saber que decir, hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían que se les hacia raro.

Xiaolong tenía que aguantar a la pesada de Tomoyo por tal de complacer a su hermano, ya que quería lo mejor para él.

Las mokonas servían sake a donde se les pedía, gente mayor o menor de edad, sin remordimientos. Había que celebrarlo a lo grande el primer día en el Horitsuba, que para algunos, fue agotador, eso que todavía no habían empezado las clases.

Yuuko se levantó, dio unos golpecitos con la cuchara a su vaso y dijo:

- Bueno, ya se ha hecho bastante tarde ( básicamente, la 1:30 de la madrugada ), y seguramente estaréis muy cansados y bastante borrachos, así que... ¡MAÑANA DESPERTAOS BIEN TEMPRANO QUE EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES!

Todos: -¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡NANIIIIIIIIIII? O.O

Así que básicamente, ese fue su primer día en el Horitsuba, que no fue ni tranquilo, ni relajante, pero si muy divertido y muy agotador ¿no es así?

Continuara...


	3. EN SOLO UNA MAÑANA

Un ligeros hazes de luz iluminaban entre las cortinas aquella habitación, juntamente con una ligera brisa mañanera y los cantos de los pájaros y...

RRIIIIINNGGG!

Y como no, el maldito despertador.

Xiaolang tanteaba con la mano en busca de este. Cuando consiguió pararlo, suspiró: solo eran las 7 de la mañana. Se desperezó y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió hacia el bulto de la otra cama.

- ¡Xiaolong, despierta!

El nombrado solo gruñó y se hizo más "bola" ¿Realmente era su hermano gemelo? Bueno, al menos entendía al otro par, sobre todo a Yuui.

- Bueno, pues si quieres llegar tarde, allá tú, pero luego no me vengas con quejas.

De mientras, se fue desvistiendo para ponerse el uniforme.

- ¿Que, hermanito? ¿Listo para ligar con esa chica tan guapa?

Xiaolang se puso como un tomate, cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó.

- ¡¿P-pero que dices?- Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Cogió la maleta y se marchó de la habitación.

Xiaolong, con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, entristeció la mirada.

- Ojala yo...

****************************************************

Le costaba mucho desperezarse tan temprano, su cuerpo aun le pedía un rato más de descanso.

Un gran bostezo salió de su boca. Se dirigía hacia el patio, donde había quedado con ese par de mocosos antes de las clases para entrenar.

Todavía no se acordaba como es que aceptó ese trato, supuso que había aceptado para que le dejasen en paz un rato, pero a los pocos días, les cogió gran aprecio a ese par.

Los muy malditos eran bastante buenos.

Enseguida los vio, se saludaron y sacó la espada de su bolsa.

- Bien, espero que lo hagáis mil veces mejor que la ultima vez

- ¡Si, sensei! - dijeron los otros dos.

Así empezaron a entrenarse durante bastante tiempo. Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que un grupo de colegialas les estaban espiando detrás de unos matorrales.

- ¡kyaa! ¿Los habéis visto? ¡Qué guapos sonnn!

- ¡Ha merecido la pena despertarse tan temprano! ¡El castaño para mí!

- ¿Cuál de los dos?

- ¡Para mí el que tiene más cara de niño!

- ¡UFF! ¡Como está el profesor de educación física! ¡Me lo pido!

- ¡NO VALE! ¡HAY QUE RIFARLO!

- ¿A quién hay que rifar?

Las chicas se giraron asustadas, era el profesor de ciencias, a muchas se le volvieron a poner los ojos de corazones.

- ¡Hola Fye-sensei!

- Buenass... ¿A quien miráis aquí escondidas?

- A nadie, a nadie... - estaban muy rojas.

Fye alzó la vista.

- ¡Si es Kuro- wan wan! Ohhhh que perro más mono, está jugando...

Las chicas le miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

De mientras, Kurogane estaba más que sudado por el entrenamiento, realmente los mocosos eran muy insistentes.

Cogió los extremos de la camiseta y se deshizo de ella. Esto provoco varios gritos femeninos.

Miró hacia los lados, no había nadie aparte de ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa, sensei? - Xiaolang lo miró preocupado.

- No, nada, nada... seguid.

Entre los arbustos, Fye se reía de las chicas, que se callaban unas a otras nerviosas.

- ¡No te rías, Fye!- replicó una molesta.

- Es que hacéis mucha gracia, aunque debo admitir que tiene muy buen cuerpo - entrecerró los ojos y amplió la sonrisa.

Alguien a lo lejos le dio un escalofrío en el espinazo.

- ¡Qué cuerpo, por el amor de dios! - las alumnas estaban babeando examinándole, uno por uno, los músculos del tórax y la espalda - es que tiene todo, es guapísimo...

Una, por hacerse la interesante, comentó:

- ¿Os imagináis echarle un chorro de chocolate? Ayy... se le iría metiendo por los huecos entre los músculos dejándole más marcado y deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo hasta llegar hasta...

- ¡AYYY! ¡CALLA, CALLA! es que mira que eres...

- Uff ¿y os imagináis a Fye?

Las chicas miraron a Fye, con estrellitas en los ojos, y se dirigieron poco a poco hacia él.

- Ehhh... estoo... ¡Que tarde se ha hecho! ¡Tengo que irme al laboratorio!

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- Menos mal - suspiró.

Todavía le quedaba tiempo para ir clase. Aprovechó para dirigirse hacia la cafetería, le había entrado antojo de chocolate.

******************************************************

Se despertó ilusionado, como cada mañana desde que llegó a ese instituto. Se levantó animado, cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño. No quería que su queridísima Himawari le viese en paños menores por ahora.

Antes de meterse en el baño, se acercó a la otra cama. Las mantas tapaban todo su hermoso cuerpo.

Decidió destaparla y darle unos buenos días esplendidos.

Cogió con nerviosismo la manta, se decidió y estiró hacia atrás.

- ¡Buenos días mi preciosa Himaw...!

Se quedó de piedra, no, en serio, de piedra. En vez de una pequeña, dulce y pálida Himawari, se encontró con un alto, moreno y simplemente gilipollas Doumeki.

- ¡Q-Que coño hace el aquí! - pensó con el pelo alborotado y con muchas gotas en la cabeza.

Una idea le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Podía ser qué?... Se le quitó enseguida. Solo imaginarse a esos dos en... ¡ejem!... en "eso", le daba escalofríos.

Vio una nota en la pared pegada. Como esa nota estaba en la pared donde estaba pegada la cama, que era muy amplia, tuvo que encorvarse y apoyarse en ella para poder cogerla.

"Para Watanuki:

Lo siento, pero esta noche he ido a dormir al cuarto de Sakura, como Doumeki duerme con ella, le he pedido que duerma en mi cama.

PD: Por favor no os peleéis"

Suspiró de alivio, por lo menos lo peor no había pasado.

Doumeki, aun dormido, se giró rápidamente, poniendo su mano en un sitio MUY delicado de Watanuki.

Este se quedo petrificado, se quería apartar, pero justamente le estaba dando un roce muy agradable... cuando se dio cuenta, estaba transpirando y muy rojo. Se apartó antes que fuese demasiado tarde y le dio un capón al dormido.

- ¡DESPIERTATE, SO CERDO!

- ¿Mm? ¿Ya es de día?- Estaba tan normal como siempre, sin saber qué pasaba.

Watanuki, rojo de ira y vergüenza, cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

En mitad de las clases, el megáfono sonó con una voz muy conocida por todos:

- Quiero comunicarles, que esta noche habrá una feria en la ciudad, así que saldrá un autobús a las 8. No puede faltar nadie porque si no tendrá un cero.

Muchos miraron con cara de "WAYYY!" otros con "será divertido" otra con "veré a Sakura vestida en kimono"( adivinad quien ), otros con cara de "esta trama algo" y otros con "que sea como dios quiera".


	4. LA FERIA Y LOS PLANES DE YUUKO

Entre en medio de la multitud, un bella joven con un kimono rosa con flores de cerezo estampadas corría alegremente y visitaba cada uno de los puestos de la feria con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡M-mira que hay aquí! ¡Y aquí! - Los demás solo podían reír, realmente parecía una niña pequeña.

De mientras un malhumorado profesor con un kimono negro con un dragón rojizo estampado en la espalda maldecía haber aceptado a ir.

Suspiró" bueno, al menos no he visto por ningún lado a..."

- ¡KURO-PIUNN!

Maldición.

- ¡Nyaa, Kuro-pipo!¡Qué guapo vas! ¡HYUU, HYUU!

- ¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE!¡Y NO SILBES DE MANERA TAN RIDICULA!

Ni caso, el rubio se quedó pasmado viendo uno de los puestos de la feria.

Miró hacia el cielo. Era una noche preciosa, pero algunos nubarrones predecían que eso no iba a durar mucho.

Yuuko también se fijó.

Parecía que a la madre naturaleza también quería que siguiese el juego. Hacía tiempo que se había fijado que las clases se llevaban muy bien, eran como una gran familia. Amplió una sonrisa: Lo que quería es que en algunos tramos se formase algo más.

Pero había algunos que se lo estaban poniendo difícil. Aunque no podrían hacer nada, pues el destino estaba escrito.

Pero no pasaba nada si al destino se le daba un empujón ¿No?

Llamó a las mokonas:

- Necesito que cuando empiece a llover me aisléis a unas cuantas personas del grupo.

Estas miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que la partida ha empezado y tengo un as en la manga- mirada pervertida.

******************************************************

Fye seguía mirando uno a uno junto a Sakura y más gente los puestos.

- ¡Mira, Fye-kun! ¡Esto te quedaría genial! - Decía Sakura poniéndole un collar a Fye.

- ¡Yo prefiero este!...- Se puso un lazo enorme en la cabeza mientras se reía con ojos a rayas.

Los demás le miraron con gotas en la cabeza.

Unos chicos de otro colegio les observaron y murmuraron:

- ¿Hacen una buena pareja, no te parece?

Kurogane les oyó, y les miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

- ¿Él con esa mocosa?

Tomoyo le miró a Kurogane con el ceño fruncido.

Xiaolang le miro a Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido.

Yo le miré a mi profesor de mates con el ceño fruncido (es coña XD).

Yuui observó como Xiaolong está deprimido otra vez. Le puso la mano en la espalda dándole unos golpecitos y se dedicaron una sonrisa confidente.

Fye se giró, pero noto un aura oscura por los alrededores. Cuando vio que todos se miraban con el ceño fruncido, ya sabía porque estaba el aire tan denso.

Por romper el hielo, comenzó a sugerir juegos para pasar el rato. Algunos dijeron que si, otros que no, pero como Yuuko mandaba, al final todos sí.

- Bien, pues estas son las reglas - Decía la directora alegre - Es un juego individual, tienen que separarse y buscar pistas por toda la feria, pueden estar escondidas, como premio en algunos puestos, en atracciones (sé que en estas ferias no hay atracciones, además van todos en kimono, pero recordad que esto lo ha montado una pervertida obsesionada con fastidiar y con beber) y en más cosas. Las pistas pueden incluso ser falsas, las buenas os llevarán a un regalito especial ¡MUCHA SUERTE!

- P-pero... ¿Y las preguntas?- Watanuki veía muchas lagunas en este juego.

- ¡No debe haber ninguna! Los que no consigan ninguna pista o no puedan encontrar el regalo correspondiente, no subirá al autobús - mientras lo decía se reía.

- ¡¿QUEEE? - todos.

Dicho esto, todos los estudiantes se pusieron en marcha en seguida.

Watanuki era uno de los que mas corría.

¡NI DE COÑA IBA A PASAR LA NOCHE EN ESE LUGAR!

Había visto muchas películas de miedo (obligatoriamente) como para no saber que FERIA + NOCHE + OSCURAS = PÁNICO.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él, pero no se asustó ¿Quien si no iba a ser?

Se giró.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me sigas todo el tiempo!

Doumeki ni se inmutó.

Watanuki puso los ojos en blanco ¡Encima que se durmió en la cama de Hima...!

Recordó lo que había pasado por la mañana. Se puso rojo y por una vez en su vida, no dijo nada.

Solo se giró y corrió para que no le siguiera. Pero como no era muy de deportes, Doumeki le cogió enseguida.

*******************************************************

Kurogane recorría todo el recinto a mala gana, hasta que vio que en uno de los puestos, encima de la lona, había un trozo de papel pegado.

Con poco esfuerzo, subió sin hacer caso a las regañinas del dependiente. Al bajar, miró el papel pensando que había sido muy fácil.

El papel ponía: "En el primer lugar donde se ve nacer el sol".

Levantó la mirada y se fijó en la noria. Tenía que ser allí.

Tiró el papel al suelo y fue hacia la noria.

Lo que no se fijó es que detrás del papel, en pequeñito ponía: "Nota de pega : P"

De lejos vio a Watanuki, que pedía disculpas a un tío con cara de pocos amigos regañándole.

- ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE TROPIECES CONMIGO...!

Kurogane se acercó rápido, puso la mano encima de la cabeza de Watanuki, que lo miró sorprendido y:

- ¿Se puede saber que le vas a hacer si te tropiezas con él?...- Le miró con cara desafiante.

El otro le miró incomodo.

- No te preocupes, Kurogane - Watanuki le miró con una sonrisa triste - Ha sido culpa mía.

Kurogane le pegó un capón, se acercó mucho a su cara y le dijo claramente:

- No vuelvas a decir eso jamás.

Se giró hacia el causante del alboroto, pero al parecer se había ido por piernas.

Le puso una mano en el hombro de Wata, y después se marchó.

Watanuki estaba todavía incrédulo.

"No vuelvas a decir eso jamás"

Esa frase le llegó hondo. Realmente allí la gente le quería, le gustaba como era y no quería verle humillado. Sonrió, sonrió ampliamente y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

Porque aunque Kurogane fuese un poco rudo, era un muy, muy buen amigo.

********************************************************

Xiaolang esperaba que Sakura acabase en la tienda de golosinas. Cuando acabó, ella se dirigió alegremente hacia él.

- ¡Mira todo lo que he comprado!

- ¿P-pero no crees que es mucho?- llevaba 3 bolsas hasta arriba de chuches.

- Es que me han hecho un pequeño descuento

Xiaolang arqueó una ceja. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero lo preguntó de todos modos.

- ¿Cuanto has pagado?

- Solo 500 yenes.

A Xiaolang le salió una gota. Siempre igual, no había cambiado nada.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos. Tomoyo, seguro.

Se apartó rápido. La última vez acabó muy mal.

- ¡X-Xiaolang-kun! ¿¡A dónde vas!

Tomoyo ya había llegado, se abalanzó a Sakura y se la llevó tan rápido como había llegado.

Xiaolang suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y decidió ir a buscar por su cuenta. Cuando Tomoyo se ponía así era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

*********************************************************

Kurogane llegó a la noria. Tuvo que pagar a regañadientes:

- Encima que esto lo ha organizado la bruja... ¡Que lo pague ella!...

En fin, subió una de las cápsulas. Aunque lo que no se esperaba es que esta ya estuviese ocupada.

- ¡Uy! ¡Hola Kuro-pon!

- ¡MIERDA, TU! ¡QUIERO BAJ!... - la atracción ya había empezado.

Enfadado se sentó al asiento enfrente del mago.

- Joder...

- ¡Anda Kuro-rin! - cara de pena - no te pongas asiii... ¡Yo te protegeré de las adversidades!

- ¡ERES TU QUIEN ME PROVOCA DOLOR DE CABEZA, IDIOTA! - gruñendo, se echó para atrás del asiento con los brazos apoyados a los lados. Ahora que podría tener un poco de paz...

Suspiró.

- Oye Kuro... ¿me permites una pregunta?

Kurogane se giró hacia el extrañado.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? - alzó una ceja.

Fye se apoyó la cara en los brazos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Su típica sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara y sus ojos soñolientos.

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

Kurogane bufó ante aquella pregunta.

- ¿Otra vez con esas?

El otro abrió los ojos confundidos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No fastidies... ¿No te acuerdas?- se giró resignado.

*Flash back*

Kurogane estaba en la cafetería tomando un café.

- ¡Oi Kurogane!- se acerca corriendo - ¿Te gusta alguien?

- No.

*End flash back*

*Flash back*

Kurogane estaba dando clase. A lo lejos:

- ¡KURO-WAN WAN! ¡¿¡¿¡TE GUSTA ALGUIEENN?

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

*End flash back*

*Flash back*

A la noche, Kurogane durmiendo tranquilamente.

- ¡KURO! ¡¿¡TE GUSTA ALGUIEN?

- ¡AAAAAHHHH!

*End flash back*

- ¡A siiii! ¡No me acordaba! - se reía Fye con total normalidad.

- ¡NO TIENE GRACIA! - Kurogane se frotó la frente - ¡tsk! Todavía me duele del porrazo que me pegué ese día...

- Me recuerdas a un niño pequeño Kuro -pepo.

- ¡QUE YA VALE! - estaba más que enfadado, ¡maldito mago!

- ¿De verdad que no te gusta nadie?

- Y mira que te lo he dicho veces...

- Cuesta de creer, pareces el tipo de persona que puede tener a cualquier chica guapa a su dominio - solo amplió la sonrisa.

- Tú también pareces de esas personas y no te veo con novia.

Fye se sorprendió.

- ¿Piensas que soy guapo?- Fye se levantó y puso cara "coqueta" - ¡ayyyy Kuro-pon! ¡Que me vas a poner rojo!... ¡PERVERTIDO! - y se tapó la cara como si estuviese asustado, aunque se escuchaban sus risas.

- ¡CALLATE! - dijo Kurogane tapándole la boca rojo de vergüenza - ¡¿Qué pasa si te escucha alguien, imbécil? ¡Pensarán que soy un depravado!

Fye paró inmediatamente de reír y puso cara seria.

- Pero si tú lo eres - cara como diciendo " es lo más normal del mundo"

- ¡YO TE MATO!

- ¡Hyuu!

Así comenzaron a "correr" por la cabina, y eso que era pequeña.

Fye decidió salir fuera. Se apoyó en el marco con intención de subir de la cabina.

- ¡P-pero que haces loco! ¡TE VAS A MATAR! ¡¿No ves que estamos encima del todo?

Este se giró con cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Ahora Kurogane tiene miedo? - con tono burloso.

Kurogane pasó de sorprendido a poner una sonrisa maléfica.

- De eso nada.

Fye salió deprisa y empezó a dar saltos entre los barrotes de la noria (todavía en funcionamiento).

Kurogane salió también todo decidido y se dedicó a perseguirle para seguir con su batalla.

La gente desde abajo formó un corro, algunas asustadas, otras extasiadas y otras deseando que viniese alguien a parar a ese par de locos. Realmente las acrobacias que se estaban formando allí arriba eran espectaculares, y parecía una pelea real.

Fye se paró de repente en uno de los postes y miró hacia abajo.

- ¡Hyuu! ¡Realmente esto está alto! - su tono divertido no faltó ni aunque estuviese en un sitio peligroso.

Kurogane llegó y paró en un poste cerca de él.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA PELEA! ¡Además, si te paras te caerás hacia abajo, idiota!

- Te mueves muy bien Kuro-rin - se giró hacia él.

- Tu tampoco lo haces mal... ¿Dónde has aprendido esto? No toda la gente sabe ir tan ágil.

- Digamos que este instituto no tiene gente muy normal ¿No crees?

- Puede... ¡AGH! - saltó unos postes más atrás, estaban a punto de caerse.

Fye hizo lo mismo, pero riéndose de la cara de asustado que puso Kurogane.

- ¡QUE NO TE RIAS!

- Me pregunto si serás bueno para todo...

- No sé porque preguntas es...- abrió los ojos - ¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES? - se giró hacia el cabreadísimo y hasta arriba de vergüenza.

Lo que pasó es que Fye ya no estaba.

Kurogane se sorprendió.

- Cabrón... ha huido en mitad de la pelea.

Decidió colarse en una de las cabinas para poder bajar abajo, en la que entró estaba una parejita haciendo cucamonas en plan cursi. Veneno para él. Les separó, que estos todavía le miraban asustados preguntándose qué de donde había salido.

- Esas tonterías os las guardáis para cuando yo este abajo - puso la mirada muy seria - ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos le respondieron agitando la cabeza asustados y nerviosos.

Una vez abajo Kurogane se alejó de la noria sin prestar atención al cabreo y aclamaciones de la gente por lo que pasó allí arriba.

Encima se le había olvidado la pista, y al encargado de la noria no le haría gracia que subiese otra vez. No tenía ganas de bronca ahora.

- En fin...- y se dirigió cabreado hacia otra posible pista.

De mientras...

- Oye ¿tú conoces a las dos personas que estaban montando jaleo en la noria?- le preguntaba el encargado a cierta mujer de cabello negro.

- ¿Yo, conocerlos? ¡Qué va! - Se giró hacia otro lado con aire de desinterés mientras las mokonas reían.

Pero el juego no había hecho más que empezar.


	5. ¿QUIEN DIJO QUE LO PONDRÍA FÁCIL?

Watanuki encontró a Xiaolang deambulando por la zona de dulces, le saludó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

- ¡Hola Watanuki!- saludó cortésmente - ¿Has encontrado ya la pista?

- He encontrado dos, pero no sé si fiarme...- suspiró agobiado- solo quiero irme a mi habitación y dormir.

Xiaolang le miró divertido y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, solo es un juego, no creo que lo dijese en serio, la directora.

El otro le contestó con una mirada incrédula.

- ¿Es que todavía no la conoces bien?

Xiaolang solo sonrió tímidamente y le cogió uno de los sobres.

- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿No?

Watanuki asintió con la cabeza, realmente Xiaolang era una persona amable y bondadosa, como antes. No había cambiado.

- Venga, vayamos a por el premio.

- Muy bien - sonrió.

De mientras, alguien entre las sombras les estaba observando...

*******************************************************

- ¡HYUUU! ¡Qué grande es esto! - Exclamó mientras se retiraba con la mano unos cuantos mechones del flequillo.

Observó detenidamente el papel con la pista. En ella aparecía un dibujo de un cochecito donde en la parte de atrás le salía un largo palo metálico con una banderilla al final.

- ¡Fye! - Una chica de pelo largo y oscuro le sacó de sus pensamientos. Este se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Hola Himawari! ¿Cómo va?

-No muy bien... ¿Me ayudas un poco?

Fye le cogió de la mano y entre risas le llevó corriendo a los coches de choque.

Himawari, aún recuperando el aliento, sin entender nada, lo cual Fye le señaló la atracción.

-Mi pista indica aquí - dijo radiante de felicidad. Después, se dirigió hacia la taquilla - ve eligiendo un coche, yo sacaré el ticket.

Ella se recompuso y subió las escaleras para entrar en la pista. Allí se dio cuenta de un pequeñito detalle ¡Todos los demás ya estaban allí!

- Así que esta es la prueba final... - se dijo para si misma. Luego, escogió un coche blanco con flores y mariposas estampadas color azul cielo - ¡este seguro que le gustará!

Fye, de mientras, rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón intentando encontrar alguna moneda.

- ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! - mira, ya llego el perrazo - ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME TIRADO EN MEDIO DE UNA PELEA?

Las demás personas (ajenas al instituto) se alejaban asustadas por el aspecto terrorífico de Kurogane y prediciendo una pelea.

Una figura esbelta apareció entre ellos.

- ¿Así que erais vosotros los de la pelea de la noria, eh? - giró la cabeza de lado a lado - txtxtxx... os tendré que castigar por niños malos...

Fye se dirigió hacia ella como un relámpago y se le echó encima, "lloriqueando"

- ¡Ha sido culpa de Kurorin! ¡Es una mala influencia y me trata mal! -con una lagrimita y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Kurogane le salió una venita

- ¡PERO BUENO!

De mientras Yuuko le consolaba como si fuese un crio de 5 años.

- Tienes toda la razón, como te he podido inculpar a ti... - se giró hacia Kurogane y le señaló con mano acusatoria - ¡CASTIGADO!

-¡SI HOMBRE! ¡SI SOY PROFESOR!

-Pues sin paga este mes - victoria.

Kurogane cayó al suelo, derrotado. De mientras, Yuui le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¡Oye Kuropepo! - le llamó revoloteando como si nada hubiese ocurrido - ¿No tendrás nada suelto, por casualidad? Es que no llevo nada.

Como lo odiaba.

Poco después, Kurogane estaba en la taquilla con Fye detrás con un chichón tamaño familiar.

- ¡Dos entradas por favor! - a regañadientes.

- ¡Jooo Kuropiun! ¡Mira que eres bestia! - entre lágrimas.

- ¡CALLA!

Una vez que todo el mundo compró un ticket y se subieron en parejas a los coches, Yuuko apareció en medio de la pista con un bol lleno de papelitos.

Una de las mokonas le trajo un micrófono.

-Bien... ¡Me alegro que todos hayan llegado hasta aquí sin ningún rasguño!

-¡¿Cómo que sin ningún rasguño? - Saltó Watanuki escandalizado - ¡¿Pero tú qué clase de pruebas has preparado?

- Por favor Watanuki, cállate o me veré obligada a mandar a Doumeki que te haga callar - su sonrisa se ensanchó en la última frase.

Watanuki se sentó a regañadientes recordando que le había tocado con ese imbécil como pareja, y además, muerto de vergüenza con la posible (y segura) doble intención que quiso decir la directora. Y al parecer por las caras de los demás, no fue el único que lo dedujo.

Para su suerte, todos lo pensaron como una broma, excepto un rubito que a veces tocaba un poco las narices, que en ese momento le miró exactamente con la misma mirada que la directora.

Watanuki les miró con una gota en la cara y cabreado:

-Tal para cual...

-¡Bien, sigamos! - continuó la directora triunfante - ¡La última prueba trata de coger cada uno, uno de los billetes de vuelta para el autobús!

-Parece fácil - comentó inocentemente Sakura, mientras Tomoyo, su pareja en el coche, le acechaba diabólicamente.

-¡S-Sakura! - le alertó Xiaolang en vano, dado que ella no se enteraba. De mientras, su hermano se limitó en reírse.

Yuuko prosiguió:

-No os lo pondré tan fácil... - Entonces, lanzó el contenido del bote hacia arriba, donde este, como si de mariposas se tratasen, empezaron a revolotear por el aire, saliéndose todos de la pista de coches y dirigiéndose por todos lados de la feria - ¡A POR ELLOS!

-¡PERO SI SE HAN SALIDO TODOS! - gritaron los demás.

Kurogane metió la ficha rápidamente en la ranura, puso la cuarta marcha y arrancó violentamente.

- ¡AGARRATE! - gritó a Yuui, este asintiéndole decididamente.

El coche se acercaba velozmente al borde de la pista, donde Kurogane aceleró aún más.

El auto, al llegar al borde, se precipitó hacia al suelo, en un choque brusco, y siguió adentrándose en la feria.

Los demás, incrédulos, reaccionaron e hicieron lo mismo.

En ese mismo momento, el cielo se oscureció aún más y comenzó a llover.

-Comencemos a ir hacia el autobús - comentó Yuuko a sus pequeños secuaces, mientras le accionaba la palanca de luz de la feria, dejando un circuito cada vez más interesante y divertidamente oscuro.

*********************************************************

Realmente se estaba poniendo peliagudo, pensaba Watanuki, mientras se dirigían él y su compañero en una semi-completa oscuridad hacia quien sabe dónde.

Hacía un frío diabólico, encima la lluvia lo empeoraba. Intentaba divisar los dichosos billetes, pero las lentes empapadas se lo impedían.

Por otro lado, Doumeki no parecía importarle en absoluto. De todas formas, aunque pasasen por unas cataratas de lava con monstruos acechando, dudaba que el cambiase de expresión.

Bufó. Él era todo lo contrario a ese estúpido arquero, i cada vez que podía, este se lo demostraba. Lo que nunca podía entender es que como un cabeza de chorlito como él podía ligar tanto.

En cambio, Watanuki, solo era el centro de burlas. Se quedó pensando, el nunca se había considerado una persona fea, tampoco es que se considerase una belleza, era humilde como el que más, pero tampoco veía el porqué ni siquiera su amada se fijase en él.

Por lo menos en este instituto mejoraban las cosas.

- Oye, deja de empanarte y empieza a buscar...

- ¡YA LO HAGO, IMBECIL! - Dios como estresaba ese idiota.

Estornudó.

- Joder, ahora encima esto... ¡...! - notó un peso en su espalda. Una chaqueta oscura se la cubría.

Echó un vistazo a Doumeki. Él no dijo nada, estaba como antes, conduciendo tranquilamente. Sin saber el porqué, bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo del otro. Tenía todo el kimono empapado y empezaba a marcar.

Watanuki se impresionó y se echó para atrás inconscientemente. Bastante perceptible, se puso nervioso y cabreado consigo mismo.

Encima se notaba que Doumeki era fuerte, no como él, tan delgaducho. Suspiró.

Quiso echar otra mirada más convenciéndose que no podían tener una diferencia tan enorme.

Disimuladamente, echó otro vistazo. Se deprimió aún más, aunque verdaderamente tenía un buen ver, era agobiante. Notó como el coche comenzaba a pararse.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Doumeki. Se quedó de piedra.

- *¡D-Dios! ¡Que no se haya dado cuenta!* - Temblaba como un flan con la boca abierta y mas pálido todavía.

- ¿Se puede saber que estabas mirando, idiota? - dijo impasiblemente el otro.

El suelo, para Watanuki, se desmoronó. Ahora pensaría que es un salido ¡ENCIMA DE HOMBRES!

Quería desaparecer de allí. Encima, los penetrantes ojos de Doumeki le acosaban. Quería una respuesta.

- ¡P-pues nada, idiota! - contestó violentamente y rojo - ¡Solo estaba mirando lo idiota que eres de quitarte la chaqueta con este frio!...

El otro se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Después se volvió a girar para seguir conduciendo.

- Di lo que quieras...

Watanuki se puso más rojo todavía:

- ¡IMBECIL! - agitándose desmesuradamente.

*********************************************************

Kurogane seguía conduciendo, conversando pacíficamente con Yuui. Al ver que la lluvia todavía se intensificaba más, el rubio decidió dejar que Kurogane se concentrase en conducir y empezó a observar el oscuro entorno

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Yuui decidió comenzar de nuevo la conversación:

- Supongo que te preguntarás porque mi hermano y yo somos tan diferentes.

El moreno solo le miró, con una ceja levantada. El rubio siguió:

- Supongo que siempre hemos sido bastante diferentes, mi hermano tiene tendencia a divertirse a costa de los demás- se rió - no es de esas personas que les guste estar solo - dicho esa frase, sus ojos se posaron en los de Kurogane. Este, impasible, le contestó con la mirada y siguió atento al camino.

Yuui solo sonrió, Kurogane era una persona dura pero parecía comprender lo que le trataba de decir.

- Vamos que no le tengo que quitar los ojos de encima a ese imbécil si no quiero que se ponga triste ¿No?

A Yuui le salió una gotita. Dicho así...

- Es verdad que tú y el científico loco ese sois muy diferentes - observó - tu eres tan adulto y responsable, y en cambio él...

Algo chocó por detrás de su coche. Asustado, el moreno miró rápidamente hacia atrás.

¿El causante del choque? Un coche blanco con estampados azules y un rubio alborotado chillando su nombre y agitando la mano completamente feliz y una chica a su lado un poco asustada.

Yuui solo pudo sonreír contestando el rebosado saludo de su hermano gemelo.

A Kurogane le venían imágenes a la cabeza, imágenes asesinas. Se giró violentamente hacia adelante y aceleró.

El vehículo salió disparado.

Yuui asustado, se aferró a uno de los lados ¿Cómo era posible que un cochecito de choque pudiera coger semejante velocidad? Yuuko le vino a su mente. Realmente era más poderosa de lo que pensaba.

Fye detectó la proposición de Kuro-wan-wan.

- Así que es eso lo que quieres ¿eh? - Entrecerró sus celestes ojos y jugueteó con la palanca de marchas - Sera mejor que te agarres, por favor.

Sin dejar tiempo a Himawari de contestar, arrancó y comenzó a perseguir al otro auto.

La lluvia era un fuerte oponente para la carrera. Las luces del coche se apagaron, dejando una oscuridad absoluta. Kurogane puso sus cinco sentidos a partir de ese momento. Ese podía ser su entrenamiento.

Fye le seguía sin dificultad.

A Yuui cada vez le costaba más buscar alguno de los billetes "mariposa". La temperatura descendía más por momentos. Se re cobijó en un lado obteniendo calor propio. Kurogane se dio cuenta y acercó al rubio cerca de él.

- No te preocupes, dentro de poco acabará todo esto.

Yuui se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Cuando sonreía así, se notaba porque se le llamaban gemelos.

De repente, por si no estaba ya oscuro, algo tapó la vista por completo a Kurogane.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS! - apartó las manos del volante e intentó quitarse eso de los ojos.

- ¡C-CUIDADO! - alertó Yuui.

Demasiado tarde. El vehículo se volcó tirando a sus dos ocupantes al espeso barro.

El otro auto se paró y echó un vistazo. En la mano de Kurogane se hallaban varias papeletas, pero no unas papeletas normales, sino los billetes del autobús.

- ¡Muy bien, Kuropepo! ¡Qué suerte has tenido!

Kurogane, que estaba bocabajo tirado en el barro, levanto la mitad del cuerpo apoyándose con los brazos de repente.

- ¿Buena suerte?... ¡¿BUENA SUERTE? - se giró hacia él

Fye se dejó de reír repentinamente y se acercó a el serio. Se agacho, le puso la mano en la cabeza y...

- ¡Muy buen perro! ¡Ohhh, que bueno es! ¡Ha encontrado billetes para todos! - decía alegremente mientras le acaricaba la cabeza llena de barro.

- ¡ggggggGGGGGGRRRRR! ¡SERAS CAP...!

-¡TXX! ¡Palabrotas no, perro malo! - golpeándole suavemente la nariz.

Así empezó la persecución, ahora a pie, de Kurogane a Fye.

Mientras Himawari ayudaba amablemente a Yuui a levantarse del suelo.

**********************************************************

Al final, todos pudieron coger los billetes, y, con la mitad de gente con un catarro importante, se dirigieron al autobús cansados y mojados.

Al entrar en él.

-¡Ah! ¿ya estáis aquí? - se "sorprendió" Yuuko con una buena copa de licor, el aire caliente a tope, comiendo manjares con las mokonas que hacían la boca agua con solo olerlo.

- ¿¡¿¡¿ NANIIIIIIIII? - exclamaron todos.

Y así acabó el día de feria, sin olvidar decir que al día siguiente tenían clase normal y no hubo ninguna excepción.

- Jujujuu, nadie me preguntó si en vez de hacer la prueba se podía pagar el importe del billete y ya está.

Y es que con esta directora, los alumnos se podían preparar bien. 


	6. COMIENZA EL PLAN

La yema del dedo se paseaba pesadamente rozando los lomos de aquellos gruesos libros colocados, por categoría, en una de las incontables estanterías de la biblioteca.

A través de los grandes ventanales se podía observar el sol adormeciéndose entre las montañas dando los últimos rayos de luz mientras la luna daba su aparición.

Los celestes ojos del chico buscaban algún entretenimiento entre diccionarios, novelas o enciclopedias.

Detrás de él, un reducido grupo de estudiantes se aguantaban los párpados para no quedarse fritos entre la lectura, pero algo les hizo recobrar el ánimo.

El pobre Xiaolang llevaba entre los brazos una montaña de libros amontonados e inestables. Andaba haciendo equilibrios torpemente pasando entre las mesas, cosa que los demás les pareció entretenido.

Algunos empezaron a animarle y a aplaudir mientras algunos atinaban para haber si podían ponerle todavía más libros al pobre muchacho. Lo que a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza era intentar ayudarle.

Pero la diversión no duró mucho.

La bibliotecaria apareció histérica perdida echándole la culpa a Xiaolang por hacer "un numerito de feria". Encima a él.

Fye reía divertido al ver a Xiaolang disculpándose nervioso por algo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa, como si fuese un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una inocente trastada. Ese chico tenía el corazón como una casa.

Pero seguía aburrido; No había nada que hacer. Pero no era el único.

Las uñas repicaban en el lujoso escritorio.

- ¿Es que no hay nada por hacer, aquí? - comentó la directora soltando un suspiro.

- Mokona está aburrida... - tirada en el suelo.

Yuuko entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de la butaca dirigiéndose a la ventana.

- Hoy puede ser el día perfecto...- una sonrisa se esbozó en la cara.

Las mokonas le miraron extrañadas.

De mientras, delante de la ventana de la directora, a lo lejos, se veía a un profesor de educación física agotado dirigiéndose a su despacho.

****************************************************

Esto ya era ir muy lejos. Vale que le hubiese mandado a hacer de guardia a unos estudiantes a una excursión, vale que les enviase a la montaña cuando hacía un frio que pelaba... ¡PERO JODER! ¡EL AUTOBÚS LES ABANDONÓ EN PLENO BOSQUE! ¡Estuvo todo el puñetero día buscando alumnos lloriqueando detrás de arbustos! ¡Encima la bruja esa no le dio la gana darle un mapa!

Cogió uno de los extremos de su camiseta. Estaba hecho un asco. Todo por salvar a un maldito crio que no pensó otra cosa que no mirar por donde iba y caer por una pendiente.

Kurogane se deprimió un poco: con lo poco que cobraba, encima la poca ropa que tenía se fue al garete.

Un aura oscura apareció.

- Esto no va a quedar así... - mientras se precipitaba hacia el despacho de esa maldita bruja.

Lo que él no sabía es que ya le estaban esperando.

Abrió la puerta de par en par.

- ¡OI, YUUK...!... - algo se le tiró encima.

- ¡Ayyyy Kurogane! ¿Qué haces visitándome a estas horas?,¡ pervertidillo! - le miraba con cara picarona.

Kurogane se la intentaba quitar de encima mientras berreaba cosas indescifrables.

Yuuko se levantó desilusionada, llevándose la mano a la cara.

- Por favor, Kurogane... ¿cómo puedes ir con esas pintas? - esto le sacó de quicio al profesor.

- ¡PERO SI HA SIDO POR TU CULPA QUE YO...!

- ¡Decidido! ¡Te daré ropa nueva!

El otro se sorprendió; qué raro que no pida al...

- Pero todo tiene un precio - le miró de refilón.

Lo sabía.

Kurogane se fue levantando mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué clase de precio?

- Es muy sencillo - comentó la directora con los brazos en jarras - te lo pondré fácil, dado que no tienes suficiente dinero como para pagarme la ropa que te voy a dar... - le miró triunfante, mientras al otro solo le faltaba que le cayese a la cabeza la palabra "pobre"- ... te pondré otra condición. Para nada del mundo, repito, PARA NADA - remarcó esas palabras - debes romperla.

A Kurogane le pareció un cobro muy fácil, le costaba mucho pensar que eso era todo.

- ¿Solo eso? Parece que con los años te vas suavizando, Yuuko...

Una mirada asesina se le clavó.

- Por cierto...- dijo la directora sentándose de nuevo en la butaca, leyendo el periódico - este mes tampoco cobras...

- ¡JODER! - salió del despacho pegando un portazo.

- ¡Kurogane!

Este volvió a abrir la puerta, molesto.

- Te dejas la ropa, campeón - dijo señalando a mokona, que le traía una bolsa - Kurogane se puso rojo de vergüenza - por cierto, pásate por el cuarto de Fye y dale una carta que hay dentro de la bolsa.

Kurogane la cogió y salió del despacho murmurando cosas como de que no era el chico de los recados y que se había creído y más cosas que no se le llegaron a entender.

Yuuko, agitó un poco el periódico y siguió leyendo, mientras la otra mokona se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

- Ahora a ver cómo te portas, Fye...

******************************************************

Watanuki se encontraba fregando los platos en la grandiosa cocina. Yuui se había ido a descansar por petición de él. Ya había trabajado mucho por hoy.

Los demás de cocina se fueron yendo a medida que iban acabando sus tareas, hasta que Watanuki se quedó solo.

Algo le punzó la espalda.

Tenía que ser él. Decidió no hacerle caso.

El dedo del otro no paraba de repiquear en su espalda. Venitas le empezaron a salir.

Cuando ya estaba asta temblando de la ira, cogió el bote de jabón y se giró rápidamente para "dispararle" a la ropa, para que se estuviese distraído un rato limpiándose.

Pero en este caso, ni era Doumeki, ni apuntó a la ropa.

- ¡nyaaaa! - chilló Himawari con los ojos llorosos del jabón intentándoselo quitar con las manos. Al ser más bajita que Doumeki, el "disparo" jabonoso le fue directamente al rostro.

A Watanuki se le desmoronó el mundo.

- ¡H-Himawari! ...

Rato después, el chico se encontraba sentado en un banco, al lado de la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y cualquiera habría jurado ver un aura deprimente a su alrededor. Entre sus dedos jugueteaban un ramo pequeño de flores.

- Mira que eres idiota, ¿eh?...

Watanuki no iba ni a mirarlo a la cara.

- Cállate, imbécil... y déjame solo...

- ¿Para qué le has traído flores, si solo se le ha metido un poco de jabón a la cara? - le quitó de las manos el ramo, examinándolo.

Watanuki no sabía que responder, solo quería que su adorable Himawari le perdonase, no que ese gilimemo se burlase de él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me miras a la cara?

Watanuki solo miró hacia un lado. No estaba de humor para empezar una discusión. Algo le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirar hacia delante.

Doumeki le miraba con esa típica mirada monótona a solo 12 centímetros de su cara.

Watanuki estaba muy nervioso, empezó a notar un calor que le subía y irremediablemente se le instalaban en las mejillas. Empezó a balbucear sin conseguir una palabra sólida ¿Es que ese maldito podía hacer lo que le diese la gana?

Doumeki aguardaba la respuesta impasible a las acciones del más bajo.

Watanuki por fin pudo hablar:

- ¡¿T-Tú no sabes lo que es "ESPACIO VITAL", imbécil? - mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

El arquero, satisfecho, apartó la mano y dejó que Watanuki se largase nervioso y colocándose las gafas. Si ese idiota no se ponía histérico ni pegaba pataletas ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?

De mientras, el más bajo iba acelerando el paso pegándose en las mejillas para que bajase el rubor.

- ¡No se me da bien estar con gente y ese imbécil lo estropea aún más! - se decía a sí mismo. Por lo menos, no pareció recordar que Himawari estaba en la enfermería.

En ese mismo momento...

- ¿Watanuki? Ya podemos irnos a la habitación, el médico ha dicho que no ha sido nad... - soledad- ¿W-Watanuki-san?

******************************************************

Ya eran las diez y media de la noche y Kurogane había pasado unas tres veces por la habitación de Fye, sin éxito.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido, el muy imbécil? - dirigiéndose por última vez a el cuarto del rubio. Si no estaba, pasaría la carta por la rendija de la puerta.

Ya se había puesto la ropa nueva, que tenía pinta de ser cara.

- De todas maneras, me podía haber dado algo más barato... - frunciendo el ceño. Consistía en una camiseta manga corta y unos pantalones negros azulados. No era muy amplia que se dijese, pero tampoco muy ajustada, si no, Kurogane se hubiese negado rotundamente a llevarla.

Tocó la puerta con tres toques.

- ¡FYE! ¡Te tengo que dar una cosa! - igual estaba su compañero de habitación, ahora que lo recordaba, no sabía quién era.

La puerta solo se abrió un tercio, de donde salió una chica de cabellos rubios y largos.

- ¿Chiii?...

- ¡A-ah, buenas noches! ¿Está Fye?

La chica se quedó callada. Kurogane esperó unos momentos.

- Fye ha dicho a Chii que se quedase en el cuarto...

- ¡Si, si! ¡Me parece muy bien! ¡¿Pero está o no está?

- ...

- ... - tic en el ojo.

- Fye se ha ido a comprar refrescos para Fye y Chii...

Kurogane sabía que no sacaría mucho más en la conversación, así que se sacó del bolsillo el sobre.

- Mira, dale esto cuando venga ¿vale? Dile que es de parte de la directora - dándole el sobre, que ella cogió y se quedo observándolo.

Silencio largo.

- ... ¿Chiii?

- ¿¡¿Q-QUÉ COÑO TE PASA! - completamente estresado.

- ¿Algún problema?

Kurogane se giró y vio a Fye sonriéndole con dos bolsas llenas de botellas, seguramente, alcohólicas.

- *Si, si, ya... "refrescos"...* - pensó Kurogane con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Querías algo, Kuro-pon?

- Grrrr... ¡TOMA! - le quitó de las manos de Chii la carta y se la dio.

Fye la cogió con mucho gusto.

- Muchas gracias... por cierto ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos con la bebida?

- No, no hace f...

Fye le cogió de la manga y le estiró hacia el interior de la habitación.

Kurogane, sin ganas de discutir, decidió empezar a beber.

Así pasó una hora. Fye no paraba de maullar por toda la habitación y su compañera le servía bebida todo el tiempo. Así hasta que se acabaron.

- Vaya...- Fye se deprimía al ver caer la última gota de la botella - no hay mas...

- Mejor así, estas muy borracho - dijo Kurogane, mientras se levantaba de la cama, que es donde había estado sentado bebiendo todo el rato - te afecta mucho el alcohol.

- ¡Chii! - esta se giró y acudió a él raudamente - trae más botellas - sacándose del bolsillo un monedero y entregándoselo.

Chii le asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

- A él a la primera... - comentó más para sí mismo.

- ¿Decías algo? - se giró alegremente Fye.

- No, no nada... Por cierto ¿No pretenderías emborrachar a esa chica para...? - frunciendo el ceño.

Fye abrió los ojos inocentemente:

- ¿Para qué, Kuro-wan wan?

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! Me refiero para cortejarla, vamos...

Fye se rió abiertamente.

- ¡Qué tonterías dices, Kuro-piuunn! - fijándose en él - Tienes ropa nueva ¿eh? Y parece cara... - acercándose a Kurogane.

- Si ¿Y qué?

- ... ¡Déjamela! - se lanza sobre él.

- ¡¿NANIII?

Los dos cayeron a la cama, Fye intentando quitarle la camiseta entre risas mientras Kurogane se acordaba de él y de sus antepasados.

Problema.

Fye, en un intento de quitarle la camiseta y a punto de conseguirlo, hizo que se le quedara encallada sin poder pasar por los brazos y dejando "ciego" al otro.

- ¡Mira lo que has conseguido, maldito borracho! - intentándose levantar mientras el rubio se reía - ¡Ahora verás cuando me consiga quitármela! - doblando los brazos para coger los extremos.

Problema 2.

Al solo doblarlos un poco, escuchó un pequeño ruido de descosido. Se acordó de las palabras de Yuuko...

"Para nada del mundo, repito, PARA NADA debes romperla."

- Mierda... - ¿Y ahora que hacía? Porque el rubiales no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada.

Una mano empezó a deslizarse por su pecho descubierto.

- ¡¿N-NANIII?

- Vaya con Kuro-pepo... - una voz picarona le zumbó en los oídos - menudo cuerpo esconde... - acariciando los pectorales.

Kurogane se quedó de piedra. Encima no podía ver nada porque la camiseta atascada le cubría la cabeza entera.

Otra mano se añadió a la exploración. Le empujó para que se tumbase completamente en la cama.

- ¡Kuro-wankoo es muyyyy fuerte! - oía comentar a Fye. Acariciaba todas las partes de su torax, su viente, empezando a tocar su espalda... suavemente y marcando los surcos entre los músculos.

- M-maldito borracho... - Kurogane, de forma inexplicable, empezaba a perder las fuerzas. No podía apartarle con sus brazos...

¡Un momento! ¿ÉL? ¿Él perdiendo las fuerzas? Un rayo de conciencia le pasó por la cabeza. Alzó las piernas y apartó bruscamente a Fye.

Este no podía parar de reír.

- ¡N-NO RIAS Y AYUDAME! - el rubio se incorporó y le colocó bien la camiseta.

Kurogane, a punto de pegarle, se acordó de su estado. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Vete a dormir. Mañana tienes clase, dominguero...

- Buenas noches perrito ¡Miau,miau!... - despidiéndose sentado de cuclillas en la cama.

Kurogane se cruzó con Chii en la puerta.

- ¿Chii?

- Vigila a ese borracho ¿De acuerdo? Y no dejes que te haga nada...

- ...

- ...

- ... ¿Chii?

- ¡DIOS, ES DESESPERANTE! - largándose echando humo.

Chii entró en la habitación. Vio a Fye poniendo bien la cama. Este se giró y le sonrió.

- ¡Buenas, Chii! Ya ves, nuestro invitado se ha ido... ¡Miauu! - sonriéndole mientras suspiraba - Vete duchándote, que es muy tarde.

La chica asintió y se metió en el baño.

Una de las botellas vacías, cuando cerró la puerta, rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con la pierna del chico. Este la cogió.

" 0% alcohol"


	7. LOS DESCUIDOS SE PAGAN CAROS

Era un momento aburrido, de un día aburrido, de una semana aburrida... por lo menos para ella.

Recogió sus cabellos azabaches con delicadeza y haciéndose un recogido elegante. Soltó un suspiro pesado:

- Menuda racha tenemos... - mientras se veía reflejada en el enorme ventanal de la lujosa habitación.

La mokona blanca se desperezó de su siesta y se acercó a la mujer con curiosidad:

- ¿Qué pasa, Yuuko?

- Que últimamente no pasa nada interesante, eso es lo que pasa... - apoyando su cara en el cristal con una mueca de un crío aburrido. Mokona se rió traviesamente.

- ¿Y por qué no haces algo al respecto, directora? - un chasquido de maldad y diversión sonó en esas palabras.

Yuuko se quedó pensando por unos momentos, luego se deslizó pegada a la ventana hasta arrodillarse en el suelo...

- ¡No se me ocurre nada! - armando una pataleta con "lloriqueos". La mokona negra, distraída leyendo un cómic, se limitó a sacar un paraguas de la nada para cubrirse del llanto de la directora.

Esta se fijó en el artilugio.

- ... ¡YA ESTÁ! - se levantó entusiasmada (recuperada de su "depresión") con un mofletillo.

Se levantó del parquet apresuradamente y abrió el armario, donde de esté sacó un pequeño cofrecillo polvoriento.

- ¿Qué es eso, Yuuko? - comentó la mokona negra, puesta al día de la situación.

- La diversión de hoy - sonriendo victoriosamente mientras abría el cofre y sustraía de él un polvo azulado.

Abrió la ventana.

- No hay que dejar que los recuerdos se alejen con el viento... - mientras pegaba un soplido y las partículas se esparcían por el cielo.

Las mokonas sabían que cuando Yuuko se ponía de tal manera, era lio asegurado...

Y lo que les encantaba.

***************************************************

Un viento violento azotaba los arboles de manera abrumadora. Un joven de cabello negro recogía como podía la ropa tendida.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios?... ¡Si hace un momento hacia un sol esplendido!...- objetó resignadamente.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer por nubarrones con malas pintas. Cómo no se diese prisa, esa bruja le haría hacer la colada de nuevo.

- ¿¡Pero se piensa que soy su criada...? - gritó frustrado con el puño en alza.

Una de las sábanas se descolgó del tendedero y fue conducido por el viento hacia unos árboles de alrededor. Se quedó enganchada en una de las ramas.

- ¡Bien, perfecto! - gritó para sí mismo mientras se dirigía enfurruscado a por ella.

Por "mala suerte", una piedra del caminó le hizo tropezar y enviar sus gafas a quien sabe dónde.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, palpaba el suelo en busca de sus lentes ¿Qué más podía pasarle?

Una tormenta eléctrica le dio la respuesta. Un rayo cayó en el árbol, haciéndole arder ferozmente.

El pelinegro se quedó "ligeramente" asustado (acojonado). No es que le hiciesen mucha gracia esas tormentas... ¡SOBRETODO SI ESTABA EN MEDIO DE UNA ARBOLEDA!

Siguió desesperadamente la busca de sus gafas. Sin éxito. Los rayos caían muy cerca. Ya pensando que se convertiría en asado para lobos, tocó la superficie fría del cristal.

Aliviado, se colocó las lentes y miró a su alrededor. La tormenta se hacía cada vez más violenta. Una gota de agua le cayó encima de la nuca. Unos momentos que quería olvidar le retornaron en la mente.

Sus ojos se medio cerraron y se enrojecieron sus mejillas.

Se tocó la muñeca con nerviosismo ¿Porqué tenía que recordar eso ahora?

Dentro de la cabeza le comenzaron a pasar imágenes a gran velocidad. Recordó sobre el pequeño "incidente" de la habitación.

Una sensación eléctrica le pasó por el espinazo. No sentía la lluvia, no sentía el viento, no sentía el frío, no sentía nada.

Un calor sofocante provocaba pequeños espasmos al joven.

¿Sólo por tocarle... en ese lugar, solo por el recuerdo del roce, tenía que ponerse así? Cada gota de agua le hacía tener esa "horrible" sensación una y otra vez. Las gafas re cayeron a su regazo. Sus mejillas marcaban un tono carmesí intenso.

Miró con ensoñación hacia el cielo.

¿Y ahora por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué ese imbécil tenía que meterse en su cabeza?

Tenía que levantarse y alejarse de esa lluvia traicionera. Al intentar levantarse, sus piernas le temblaban y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Era como si realmente... ¡NO! ¡NI EN BROMA!

¡Solo se pondría así con su preciosa y adorable Himawari!

Y con un andar semejante al de un pato, intentó entrar de nuevo en el edificio de las habitaciones.

Una sombra se movió de entre los árboles. Parece que la escenita del joven en la lluvia le pareció... interesante.

Miró impasible al que se alejaba. Sería idiota...

*********************************************

Abrió los ojos pesadamente.

- ¿D-dónde demonios estoy? - rascándose la cabeza - mierda, me he vuelto a dormir...

Últimamente no dormía muy bien... Durante el día tenía que hacer clases extras para los alumnos menos aventajados, dada la cercanía de los exámenes.

Encima tenía que aguantar las innumerables reuniones de profesorado. Por no decir que por las noches los alumnos dejaban las luces encendidas y se escuchaban murmullos por todas partes. Cada dos por tres se despertaba y se ponía alerta.

- Putos exámenes... Ni que fuese yo quien los hiciese...

Y aunque no lo admitiera, tampoco ayudaba recordar lo que pasó con el estúpido...

Se levantó del escritorio y se desperezó. Los demás profesores se debían haber ido del departamento. Empezó a ordenar los papeles y a archivarlos. Aún tenía la vista nublada por el sueño cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Se ha vuelto a quedar dormido? - Una voz femenina le cogió por sorpresa. Aturdido, se giró hacia la entrada.

Era la profesora de matemáticas, una señora de unos 60 años. De complexión esquelética, gafas cuadriculadas y con más mal humor que él. Y eso, ya era decir.

- ¡Pienso anunciar una queja energética a dirección si sigue con este comportamiento! ¡No es la primera vez que me avisan que se ha dormido en tiempo laboral!

- ¡P-perdone! - decía nerviosamente mientras recogía con más rapidez. El moreno se exaltaba con rapidez delante de llamadas de atención.

- ¡QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR! - advirtió la profesora mientras se alejaba.

- ¡S-si!... - se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes... un momento... ¡Para que le tengo que hacer caso! ¡Si no es ni de mi departamento!

Una risa inquietante se escuchó por el pasillo.

- De pelea con la novia ¿eh? - entraba con unos movimientos semejantes a los de un felino. Sus ojos celestes fijaron su objetivo.

El moreno ni se dignó a girar la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo. Hoy no estaba para broncas. Soltó un bufido molesto.

- Lo que tu digas, ahora márchate...

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarle tranquilo.

- Pues he escuchado una conversación suya con otra profesora y habla MUY bien de ti... ¿Qué te parece?

Le entraron arcadas. ¡Dios! ¿La profesora de matemáticas? Preferiría tirarse a un barranco.

- ¡No digas chorradas! ¡Ahora lar...! - se giró hacía el rubio y se quedó petrificado - ¡¿P-pero que llevas puesto, desequilibrado?

- ¿Yo? - respondió sorprendido mirándose por todas partes - ¡Ah! Te refieres a esto ¿verdad? - señalando una especie de orejas blancas y rosas que llevaba tapando las suyas.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?... - le perforó con la mirada. Por un instante, le pareció que intimidó al profesor de ciencias.

- Ahhh, solo son unos accesorios que se han puesto de moda...

- Ya veo... ¡DEGENERADO! ¡¿Eso no son cosas para chicas?

- Me las ha dejado Chii, mientras se ducha ¿A que son una monada? Moda "PersoCom" - sonriendo inocentemente.

Al ver la cara interrogante del mayor, intentó especificar un poquito más:

- Mira que eres anticuado ¿eh? Cualquiera diría que vienes del Medievo... - gruñido de respuesta - PersoCom son ordenadores con forma de persona. Original ¿verdad?

- Lo que tú digas...

- Mira - se rebuscó en el bolsillo y sustrajo alguna cosa - También están las de versión para chicos... ¿Quieres probar?

Eran simplemente dos rectángulos redondeados de metal blanquecino, con una gruesa línea azul fosforescente en el medio, estilo futurista.

- ¿A ti te sienta mal estar tanto tiempo encerrado en un laboratorio, eh?

- A Chii le encantan estas cosas... Es una chica muy mona y amable

- Si... Se nota que es la clase de chica con la que se tiene una conversación muy variada... - ante la mirada molesta del rubio, decidió callar.

- Como veo que estas muy "alegre" hoy, mejor te dejo estar - dejó secamente los accesorios para chico en la mesa - por si te viene la inspiración.

Acto seguido, se marchó de la sala. La verdad es que con esas orejas puestas perdía mucha seriedad.

Pasaron 30 minutos...

El tic tac era insufrible...

Intentaba escribir en su cuaderno, pero las "orejeras" le estaban observando desde un rincón de la mesa.

Miró por los lados. Nadie al acecho.

Con la boca de triángulo y un mofletillo, los punzó con el dedo.

No paso nada.

- Claro, que tenía que pasar... - los cogió y se los puso - cada vez me vuelvo más paranoico...

Al girarse, se topó consigo mismo. Nunca un espejo marcó tanta estupidez junta.

Suspiró con resignación.

Recordó las palabras de Fye:

"A Chii le encantan estas cosas... Es una chica muy mona y amable"

Era verdad, esa era una chica, aunque muy poco agraciada mentalmente, era una chica bella y bien agraciada.

Seguramente esas orejas de gato las llevaba para que Fye se pusiese...bueno... de aquella manera...

Se ruborizó al pensar en esa situación. Fye y Chii en una cama... Era algo que le desencajaba completamente.

En cambio él... Lo máximo que daba era risa. No tenía atractivo.

Ahora la gente buscaba chicos y chicas monas, estilo "moe". Y Chii era el ejemplo perfecto.

Se notaba que a Fye le encantaban esas cosas, era solo cuestión de verle, a él y a su ejército de locuelas por el chico.

Se revisó de nuevo en el cristal. El era todo lo contrario; era alto, fuerte, moreno, ojos rojizos... De todo menos "moe".

- Dios...

Algo en su interior se revolvió. Se pasó la yema del dedo por la pequeña plataforma metálica.

- Pero... ¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! - intentando ordenar sus ideas - ¡Tengo que dejar de estar con según que personas! ¡Se me pega su ñoñería!

Un chasquido sonoro y un brillo cegador le dejaron patidifuso por unos momentos.

Giró su cabeza intermitentemente.

Alguien corrió hacia fuera.

- ¡O-OI! ¡ESPERA! - se asomó apresuradamente por la puerta: no había nadie...

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

¿Alguien le había visto?

Para otros podría parecer una tontería, pero para él no.

¡¿¡¿Cómo podría seguir con su imagen de maduro y malhumorado si iban contando que se ponía cosas de chica en sus ratos libres!

Se arrancó las orejeras y las lanzó al suelo. Escuchó un ruido en el fondo del pasillo.

*ahora, aparenta normalidad* - se decía a sí mismo.

Ni él se lo creía.

Llegó al fondo del corredor. Estaba la puerta de la cafetería.

Respiró hondo y entró.

Por el frío que hacía, el lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes y profesores ansiosos por una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

Los lugares cerca de la chimenea estaban ocupados y solamente en la barra quedaban algunos sitios libres.

Yuui trabajaba sin descanso. Se limpió las manos, se secó el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla y saludó al recién llegado brindando una sonrisa.

- ¿Has acabado ya la reunión, Kurogane-san? - mientras, el mayor se sentó en uno de los taburetes en frente de él.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, si... - A veces le costaba creer que fuese el hermano de ese... - ¿Has visto a alguien entrar corriendo aquí?

El otro le miró curioso:

- Siento decirte que no, Kurogane-san, pero aparte de ti, no he visto entrar a nadie más durante un tiempo... - Se apoyó en la barra y lo miró atentamente. El moreno le vino a la cabeza ese mismo gesto en la noria... - ¿Te ocurre algo? No eres el primero que veo hoy con esa cara pensativa. A Watanuki-kun también la traía - rio cariñosamente.

- No, no es nada - Le miró un poco desafiante - ¿No habrás visto a tu hermano, verdad?

Al rubio le cayó una gota:

- Está en una reunión de profesores, también. Debería haber comenzado hace más o menos media hora.

- ¿A-a sí?... - Se quedó confuso. Si no había sido él ¿Entonces...? Todo el mundo de su alrededor se volvió sospechosa. También podía haber sido un rayo de la tormenta y solo fue imaginaciones suyas...

- Por cierto, encontré esta carta encima de la mesa hace un momento, parece que es para ti - se la entregó.

El sobre era corriente, sin remitente, solo ponía que era para él. La abrió con curiosidad:

"Bien, parece ser que tengo algo que te interesa.

Pero no te lo daré tan fácil. Primero, bébete un buen tazón de chocolate, seguro que te dará fuerzas para lo siguiente te diga"

Al peli-negro le comenzó un tic en el ojo. Arrugó el papel.

¡¿Quién se creía para hacerle CHANTAJE? Echó un vistazo al papel de nuevo.

"PD: Si no lo quieres hacer, siempre puedo colgarlo por internet, si te gusta más la idea"

Empezó a empalidecer.

- Y-Yuui... - con un aura depresiva - tráeme un tazón de chocolate...

El de ojos celestes se giró asustado:

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué me has pedido?

- ¿Hace falta que te lo vuelva a repetir? - soltó un chasquido - ¡Chocolate!

Toda la cafetería se quedó callada. Le miraba todo el mundo expectante.

El moreno se giró enfadado:

- ¡BUENO! ¡YA VALE! ¿¡NO PUEDEN METERSE EN SUS COSAS? - ni el mismo se creía lo que iba a hacer. Odiaba lo dulce, y por lo que podía ver, a todo el mundo se le había metido en la cabeza esa idea.

Yuui le sirvió rápidamente.

- Te lo he puesto un poco amargo, así te gustará más.

Kurogane le miró complacido. Por lo menos él sí que se preocupaba.

Xiaolong salió entre la multitud con dos bandejas vacías.

- ¡Ya lo he repartido todo!

- Muchas gracias - sonrió el pelirrubio - puedes descansar.

- No sabía que trabajabas aquí, mocoso... - sin dejar de mirar con temor su taza.

- Solo es para ayudar a Yuui, que hoy hay mucha clientela - sonrió el muchacho.

Al girarse, volcó una de las tazas (para desgracia de Kurogane, no la suya).

- ¡L-lo siento! - intentó limpiarlo rápido. Normalmente el patoso era su hermano, no él.

- Tranquilo, ya lo limpio yo... - contestó el cocinero.

El muchacho le miró a la cara. Yuui desprendía una madurez que él, por mucho que intentara conseguir, no lo lograba. Sus ojos mostraban amabilidad y complicidad.

Sin querer, se quedó empanado durante unos instantes.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿E-eh? ¡No, nada! - se sonrojó de la vergüenza, cogió 4 tazones que había puestas y se sumergió de nuevo en el mar de gente.

(Este espacio está dedicado a Akire570, fue quien me dio la idea tan dulce)

A lo lejos, la cara de confusión de su hermano y de enojo, nadie la vio.

Se giró, intentando evitar la mirada de su compañero de sangre. Ahogó sus pensamientos con el chocolate.

Mientras, Kurogane iba a hacer algo parecido.

Golpeó con el puño cerrado la mesa, con la otra agarró la taza y se bebió el contenido como si fuese cerveza.

El espeso líquido le hacía arder la garganta y le llegaba directamente al cerebro. Sentía su estomago caliente.

El chocolate hacía un efecto mágico en el calor corporal.

Apuró el tazón. Recogió con su lengua los restos que quedaron en sus labios.

*No fue para tanto* *Demasiado empalagoso*

Pero no lo admitiría nunca. Tenía el orgullo de un guerrero, y eso no lo iban a cambiar, por muchos tazones que se pusiesen de por medio.

- ¿Quieres otra taza? - preguntó el rubio.

- ¡No! Con una ya es más que suficiente ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Por ser tú, te lo dejo gratis - sonrió - además, con este espectáculo has atraído a más clientes.

Le salió una venita, se aparto de la barra con los brazos y se giró de nuevo:

- ¡QUE SE METAN EN SUS ASUNTOS!

La gente, que había estado viendo atentos su enfrentamiento con la bebida, se giró de nuevo a sus puestos asustados.

- Hay que ver... - se volteó de nuevo molesto, se fijó en un papel agarrado al taburete- No puede ser...

Otra puñetera nota. Su ira fue en aumento... ¡No se había fijado en que había ido nadie a dejarle esta nota mientras bebía! ¡No era propio de él.

"No te creas que te has librado, pequeño - ¿Pequeño? Fuese quien fuese, no se libraría... ¡Lo juraba por su paga mensual! - Descansa bien esta tarde, que por la noche comenzará el juego..."

Miró a su alrededor... A su izquierda, un poster de una fiesta de disfraces que se iba a celebrar dias mas tarde a las 23:00h.

Se maldijo a si mismo... eso complicaría las cosas.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, mientras se despidió de Yuui y el mocoso.

A sus adentros, esbozó una mueca malévola.

No sabía quién era, ni sabía lo que tramaba.

Pero fuera quién fuera, si quería juego, lo tendría.

No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.


	8. EN LA NOCHE, LAS VERDADES SALEN A LA LUZ

Pasaron las horas y no encontraba nada relativamente a su gusto. Con el ceño fruncido, arrastraba los pies en medio de la multitud que recorría las calles a esas horas de la tarde. Escaparate tras escaparate, las caras del profesor se veían reflejadas en los vidrios, este viendo los trajes tan "especiales" que había comercializados.

Bufó de incomprensión. La gente cada vez iba enseñando más piel, incluso en una fiesta como esa. Recordó que aún se debía comprar uno; la muy bruja de la directora obligó a todos a disfrazarse para, palabras textuales, "aquella noche tan especial"...

No podía negarse, aparte de porque se jugaba el cargo, era la forma genial de pillar al hijo de...cabrón que le estaba haciendo chantaje desde hacía días. Ya le comenzaba a dar un poco igual el hecho de la foto. Era cuestión de orgullo propio.

"Que si bébete esto, que si ponte lo otro"... Estaba hasta los...

Chocó de frente contra alguna cosa. Aturdido, fijó una mirada furiosa contra el causante.

A la joven chica no pareció intimidarle lo más mínimo. Se agachó para recoger las bolsas de plástico que se le cayeron con el choque, cayéndole algunos mechones de oscuro pelo que anteriormente reposaban en los hombros.

El pelinegro solamente se mantuvo en su sitio, observándola con gesto de indiferencia:

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Tomoyo?

La chica alzó la mirada del suelo y sonrió cálidamente. Cuando no estaba junto a Sakura, era una joven tranquila y racional. A no ser que hablase de la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas...

- He venido a comprar algunas telas para la fiesta de esta noche ¡Todavía le tengo que hacer el traje a Sakura! - Se puso las manos en las mejillas. Al profesor le pareció ver estrellitas a su alrededor - ¡Seguro que será hermoso!... Por cierto ¿Tú ya tienes traje? - volviendo asombrosamente en sí.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Aunque no quisiese que Tomoyo se metiese en sus asuntos, esa chica ya había demostrado su habilidad en las texturas. Ella misma fue la que diseñó los uniformes del instituto.

La chica posó su mano en la barbilla, pensativa. La bombilla se le encendió instantes después.

Agarró la mano al profesor, sorprendido, y le condujo rápidamente entre el gentío. Poco después, llegaron a su destino.

- ¡¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas? ¡Por lo menos, avisa! - Gruñó el profesor, cogiendo aire, después de la carrera. Había menospreciado la velocidad que podía coger esa mocosa.

La chica le señaló satisfecha el local. Una tienda increíblemente enorme, en cuyo interior, a través del escaparate, se podían atisbar telas, cintas y demás utensilios de costura.

- ¡Tengo el traje ideal para ti, Kurogane-san!

*****************************************************

La luna se fue dejando camino entre las oscuras nubes de aquella noche cuando los alumnos del instituto Horitsuba comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el gimnasio, lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta de disfraces.

Con trajes para todos los gustos, los jóvenes se reunían en la gran sala, con una suave música de ambiente. En uno de los laterales, los alumnos de cocina se las apañaron bastante bien para improvisar una barra donde atender a los animados consumidores.

Cada alumno que entraba, quedaba maravillado del buen trabajo que se habían tomado con la decoración:

Máscaras de disfraz colgadas en cada rincón de la sala, conectados entre sí por infinitas tiras de papel que salían por doquier, interconectándose incuso a la pared paralela a esa.

Globos de tonos azulados decoraban el techo recubiertos por una red de luces, dando la sensación de estar debajo del agua.

Algunas alumnas de primero se encargaron de dar cordialmente la bienvenida en la entrada.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta! ¡Que disfruten! - se agachaba apresuradamente la chica de ojos esmeraldas, con un tono nervioso.

Un joven, trajeado con un traje negro de cola con toques anaranjados, colmillos afilados y un parche de tela con un murciélago dibujado en él. Una mezcla de misterio, magia y tentación. Respondió cordialmente a la joven:

- Esperemos que así sea, Sakura-chan - sonriéndole tiernamente.

Xiaolong, envuelto de pies y manos por vendas, sobre ellas una capa con una divertida capucha haciendo la función de cabeza de un fantasma, miraba con pereza su bebida. Aún no servían nada alcohólico, pero conociéndolos...

Alejó la vista del vaso y la paseó por su alrededor. La fiesta iba animándose y la música subía la potencia. Algunas chicas cuchicheaban haciendo señas hacia él, para después acabar en risillas tontas. Se registró a sí mismo, algo incomodo, para intentar averiguar, lo que según él, el objeto de burlas (nada más lejos de la realidad).

Atisbó a su hermano entre la multitud y lo siguió con la mirada. Xiaolang estaba de nuevo ejerciendo de camarero, aunque esa ves disfrazado de demonio. Entre pequeños grupos habían decidido disfrazarse de un tema concreto. Estaba claro que a ellos les tocó Halloween.

Miró divertido su intento de recorrido del hermano entre toda la gran sala, aunque la cambió cuando Xiaolang se acercó a la barra, donde un rubio vestido, de lo que parecía el gato de Cheshire, aunque en un toque tenebroso y especial.

- ¡Ya están repartidas todas las bebidas! - dejó la bandeja en la barra con las copas vacías - cuanto trabajo ¿verdad?

El cocinero se giró hacia él. Sonriendo cálidamente, recogió las copas, rozando inocentemente la mano del castaño, a la cual este la recogió rápidamente, con una clara señal de rubor en sus mejillas.

El pequeño, asustado por su reacción, miró rápidamente al rubio. Este solo le contestaba sosteniendo una mirada curiosa.

Aliviado, suspiró. Aunque para la mente del cocinero no pasó nada, ante los ojos del hermano del menor alertó una situación peligrosa. Enojado, se acercó rápidamente ante la escena y recriminó con mirada molesta al mayor. Este, aturdido, no entendiendo bien en la situación en la que se encontraba ni el extraño comportamiento de los dos hermanos, simplemente le brindó una sonrisa inocente, sorprendentemente acalló el enojo de Xiaolong. Pero algo no le cuadraba...

Mientras tanto, el profesor de gimnasia se maldecía una y otra vez por dejar que una alumna hiciese su traje. Apartado de la multitud, se miraba de vez en cuando al espejo. Estaba ridículo. No se veía nada bien en traje, incluyendo esas estúpidas orejas de perro que coronaban su cabeza. Una venita le salió.

- ¡¿Qué les ha dado con los accesorios? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

Una mano tocó su hombro. Se volteó ligeramente asustado (odiaba las cosas inesperadas, cosa que mokona se había encargado de recordarle durante todo el semestre) para contestar, cuando se vio delante de una mujer alta, piel blanquecina i bastante... ligera.

Kurogane se llevó la mano a la cara y frotó sus sienes:

- Porque siempre tienes que ir vestida así... - casi ni esperando contestación. A Yuuko le encantaba ir enseñando piel. Para su gusto, hoy había cogido un disfraz ideal. El traje de BRUJA le quedaba que ni pintado.

La directora se cogió los extremos de la falda del vestido. Un vestido con dos grandes cortes a los lados y un enorme escote tanto para su voluminoso busto como para su fina espalda. El gorro era lo único que hacia la función de tapar algo de su cuerpo.

- Un cuerpo bonito hay que enseñarlo ¿No? - rápidamente, agarró el mentón del moreno y lo acercó su cara - Aunque otros podrían hacer lo mismo... No estaría nada mal.

El moreno se separó del agarre volteando la cabeza con brusquedad y dándole la espalda:

- ¿Qué son esas confianzas? - con un claro efecto de enfado. La directora suspiró, para luego sonreírle malévolamente.

- A otros no les dices lo mismo, campeón... - se acercó por detrás y le susurró al oído -... y llegaron mucho más lejos...

Kurogane abrió los ojos como platos y enrojeció completamente. Tragando saliva, volteó claramente asustado ante la directora. La directora se mostraba victoriosa ante él. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes...? - comenzó a empalidecer.

- Hay muchas cosas que yo sé... - cogiéndole una de las orejas de perro con el índice y el pulgar, masajeándola cariñosamente, cuando empezó a soltar una risilla - te quedan muy bien, Kurogane... aunque también esas de metal...

Kurogane quedó en estado de shock. Girando lentamente la cabeza, una mirada más que furiosa perforó a la directora.

Esta, que había hablado más de la cuenta, se escaqueó entre la multitud antes de que el profesor le pudiese echar el guante.

- ¡O-OI! ¡ESPERAME! - gritaba furioso apartando a la gente con violencia. Pero fue demasiado tarde. La muy bruja se había escabullido sin poderle sonsacar nada.

Maldiciendo a la directora y a todos y a cada uno de sus antepasados, comenzó a cavilar.

Chocó contra el rubio vampiro. Este, viéndole tan enfoscado en sus pensamientos, le agarró del hombro:

- ¿Estás bien, Kurogane?

El pelinegro no prestó atención. Cerró los ojos, cuando todo lo comprendió. Volteándose rápidamente, señaló al culpable:

- ¡FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ME HIZO CHANTAJE! - señalando al rubio. Pero, lejos de ser el vampiro, el que estaba señalando era al cocinero que estaba limpiando la barra.

Todos quedaron confundidos. El cocinero se señaló a sí mismo:

- ¿Y-yo? - algo incrédulo - Kurogane-san ¿Se encuentra bien?

Los alumnos quedaron exhaustos. Aunque desconociendo lo que pasaba, era imposible que una persona como Yuui hiciese chantaje a Kurogane.

Xiaolang miró interrogativamente al supuesto culpable. No podía creerlo. Tampoco su hermano parecía comprenderlo.

Sakura se acercó molesta al profesor:

- ¡Kurogane-san! ¡No culpes a nadie sin saberlo! ¡Yuui-kun es imposible que te haya hecho semejante cosa! - le estiraba la manga del traje intentando hacer razonar al mayor. Pero este solo miraba fijamente al ojos azules que se situaba detrás de la barra.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó al culpable y le levantó con una sola mano alzándole por encima de la barra, sorprendiendo a los observadores, para luego llevárselo consigo fuera del gimnasio, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

En un silencio sepulcral, Sakura se acercó al hermano gemelo.

- Fye ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sabes tú algo? - miraba preocupada al ojo visible del rubio.

El aludido acarició suavemente la cabellera de la chica y echó un vistazo a los dos hermanos, mirándose incrédulos entre ellos.

- Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona, Sakura-chan... - es lo que alcanzó decir para luego acercarse a los castaños. Sakura se quedó confusa, para luego apresurarse a alcanzar al rubio.

****************************************************

Lejos de la fiesta, el rubio miraba cordialmente a su "secuestrador", que se paseaba de lado a lado entre las pocas farolas encendidas que alumbraban nítidamente aquel trecho de paseo de piedra.

- Bien ¿De qué se me acusa? - claramente sin darle importancia a la gravedad del asunto.

- ¡No te hagas el gracioso! - acechándole amenazadoramente.

- Te he dicho que no te he hecho chantaje. Como bien te he dicho, estuve toda la tarde en la cafetería.

- Y tu hermano en una reunión, ya lo sé - comenzaba a hartarse de la supuesta chulería del rubio - ¿Pero quién ha dicho que tu hermano no estuviese involucrado?

Sonrió ante la tensa reacción del menor ante aquella acusación. Pronto le borraría esa sonrisa de la cara.

- Tú has sido el único testigo que me confirmó que tu hermano estaba en una reunión y no pasó en ningún momento por la cafetería. Entonces, él estaba cubierto... - fijó una mirada amenazadora al más bajo - ... de momento... Lo que no pasé por alto... es que fuiste tú, todo el tiempo, el que realizó la estratagema del chantaje.

El otro solo le observaba manteniendo una distancia prudente:

- Bien, entonces ¿Cómo lo hice?

Kurogane sonrió malévolamente; tenía a su presa justo donde le quería:

- La persona que habló conmigo y me entregó esas estúpidas orejas no era la misma que la presunta persona que había acudido a la reunión. Hablé con algunos de los profesores presentes de esta, los cuales me confirmaron la cuartada de que el profesor de ciencias no se había movido de la sala, aunque no me negaron de su extraño comportamiento.

Mientras alegaba su idea del "crimen", rodeaba al menor invadiendo, poco a poco, el espacio vital de este. Notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Estaba consiguiendo que se pusiese nervioso.

- Sabiendo que uno de los hermanos no había podido ser, por descarte, habías de ser tú - cogió el mentón del rubio y lo alzó para observarle. Por su sorpresa, este aun conservaba una mueca de satisfacción en la cara. Esto le hizo retroceder. No debía perder de nuevo ante él - Porque aunque nadie hubiese visto al profesor de ciencias pasar por la cafetería, tampoco nadie me dijo que el cocinero de la cafetería se ausentase unos momentos.

Habían cambiado los turnos.

- Muy bien dicho, Kurogane-san - sonrió tranquilamente - Se nota que te gustan las novelas de misterio. Pero aún no me has dicho como lo hice. Si me disculpas, me volveré a la fiesta, allí me necesitan... - dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el gimnasio. El moreno impidió su intento de escape agarrándole fuertemente por el brazo. Sintió erizarse la piel por el repentino agarre de su compañero.

- Esto aun no ha terminado... - sus ojos rojizos se ocultaban bajo la sombra - Puedo explicarte cómo pasó.

El oyente se quedó inmóvil, quedándose de espaldas del pelinegro. Aún así, este continuó:

- Seguramente, antes que la reunión empezase, Fye fue a hablar conmigo solamente con el objetivo de dejarme esas estúpidas orejas cerca. Al poco tiempo, sabiendo que la reunión comenzaría, simuló un falso enfado y salió de la habitación. Pero en ese momento había dos Fyes en el instituto; uno que se dirigió a la junta... y el otro, se disfrazó de su hermano para ocupar el sitio de su hermano que momentos antes había dejado poniendo cualquier escusa, es decir, en la cafetería. Pero antes, aprovechando...- giró la cabeza chirriando los dientes, avergonzado de su antigua actuación ante el espejo con los adornos esos - ... un descuido por mi parte, hizo una rápida foto y entró en la cafetería, por el lado de la cocina. De esta manera, tanto Fye como Yuui estaban cubiertos, pues el cocinero solo se ausentó un momento donde los demás pensaron que estaría en la cocina.

- ...

- También, la supuesta carta que alguien dejó para mí seguramente la escribiste en un momento, pues nadie excepto tú dijo que nadie dejase alguien ninguna carta. Os intercambiasteis los papeles para confundirme... igual que habéis hecho esta noche... ¿No es así... Fye?

El aludido, aun de espaldas, comenzó a aplaudir y, finalmente, decidió plantarle cara al moreno:

- ¡Hyuuu! ¡Ohhh Kuro-wan-wan! ¡Lo has hecho estupendamente! - por fin mostraba esa cara risueña que tanto le caracterizaba.

Ágilmente, esquivó el puñetazo que intento propinarle el mayor.

- ¡POR TU CULPA ME TUVE QUE TRAGAR ESE ESTUPIDO CHOCOLATE! ¡DESGRACIADO! - Kurogane ya estaba fuera de sí. Se acabó la tregua.

- Venga, Kuro-pipo, no te pongas así ¡Si ha sido la mar de divertido! - reía ampliamente intentando evitar los golpes. Hasta que topó de lleno con la farola. Kurogane le miraba de forma maligna mientras acechaba - Antes de que me mates, ¿cómo sabia que era yo, y no mi hermano cuando estábamos en la cafetería?

El moreno apoyó su mano en la farola, justo encima de la cabeza del menor, quedando relativamente cerca de este. Fye tragó saliva; realmente Kurogane imponía así de cerca. Un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas, aunque el moreno lo pasó por alto.

- Tu aura... - se atrevió a decir el mayor - tu aura es diferente que las otras...

- Ohh ¿Me lo puedo tomar como un cumplido?

- ¿Te atreves aun a reírte de mí, imbécil? - comenzó su tic en el ojo - ¡¿Acaso no sabes en la situación en la que estás?

Por la carcajada del otro, estaba claro que no.

- En cuyo caso, tú no pasas inadvertido para mí - En el mismo tiempo, un rayo cayó del cielo iluminando los dos cuerpos. Fye no sabía si lo que dijo fue positivo o negativo, pero le llenó de felicidad.

"Puede que la felicidad sea la locura de una persona", pensó, al mismo tiempo alzó la mirada ante los curiosos ojos del mayor, que, en instantes después, se abrieron como platos, al notar que el rubio se alzaba para llegar a su altura y posaba delicadamente sus labios en los suyos propios. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en la escena, algunas de ellas llegando a la unión de los dos presentes, humedeciendo el beso.

El mayor continuaba en estado de shock. Nunca había besado una mujer, menos a un hombre ¡Y maldita sea! ¡Menos a él! Seguía apoyado con el brazo en la farola, la otra mano quedó suspendida sin saber bien qué hacer.

Contra su voluntad, entreabrió la boca, cosa que Fye se lo tomó como un "sí", introduciendo tímidamente la lengua en la húmeda cavidad, degustando el sabor del moreno, recorriendo de lado a lado aquella nueva zona expuesta a él, buscando desesperadamente la lengua del otro, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello. Al encontrarla, confirmó que Kurogane estaba en estado de trance. Masajeó la nuca de su compañero, erizándole así la piel, aumentando la rapidez de su respiración. Sus cabellos mojados se pegaban en la cara, comprobando la calidez de su fina piel. Profundizó el beso ladeando le cabeza, consiguiendo mayor contacto entre los cuerpos, que se quejaban interiormente por la molesta ropa que impedía su unión.

Pero a Kurogane apenas le quedaban fuerzas para aguantarse de pie, quedándose rígido sin conseguir ni un solo movimiento, en un intento desesperado de auto-protección.

Fye se sintió decepcionado, salió lentamente de su boca, mientras miraba la apariencia confusa del mayor. Necesitaba relajarle;

- Tú tampoco pasas inadvertido para mí, Kurogane - jugueteando con los cortos mechones puntiagudos de su nuca, mientras se relamía lujurioso el labio inferior.

Notaba el ligero pero perceptible rubor que se adueñaba poco a poco de las mejillas del moreno. Marcó sus labios de nuevo en la piel de su amado perrito, ahuecando su ropa y dejando atrás la capa, ya incordiarte, recorriendo su cuello con su lengua, estremeciendo al mayor considerablemente.

Sintió que unos potentes brazos le agarraban de los hombros, aunque momentos después le empujaron apartándole fuertemente de él golpeándole contra la farola.

- ... - Kurogane le miraba con una mezcla de confusión y asombrosamente, pánico reflejado en sus ojos. Fye se asustó ante la reacción de su compañero.

¿Era demasiado tarde para excusarse de su comportamiento diciendo que era una broma?

"¡No, Kurogane! ¡Solamente estaba comprobando que habías comido!" "Es que me he tropezado ¿Sabes?"... No, le parecía ridículo incluso a él.

Una idea, absurda, pero idea al fin y al cabo, le atravesó la mente.

- Esto es el pago por la foto ¿Vale? - sonriendo lo más amplia y tranquilamente posible. Con rapidez, hurgó por debajo del jersey y sacó la codiciada foto que tanto anhelaba poseer el pelinegro. La puso encima de la palma del más alto, dejando que se mojara por la lluvia, cada vez más intensa, para luego zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo, sin dejar actuar al choqueado Kurogane.

Aunque un acto un poco cobarde, una retirada a tiempo es una victoria.

Kurogane comenzó a moverse, deambulando hacia ningún sitio, sus ojos abiertos no miraban a ninguna parte. Una extraña sensación le molestaba en el estomago, su piel estaba erizada y sus pulsaciones habían aumentado considerablemente. Notó un húmedo diferente en su cuello; la saliva del rubio aún seguía presente, aun se notaba su calidez.

Cuando de pronto, recordó aquellas palabras que le otorgó la directora hacia menos de una hora:

"A otros no les dices lo mismo, campeón... - se acercó por detrás y le susurró al oído -... y llegaron mucho más lejos..."

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó la mente en blanco. El era lo bastante fuerte para pasar por alto lo que acababa de ocurrir... lo necesitaba.

Miró la foto que le dio Fye...

- Un momento... - fijándose en la fotografía, cuando comenzó su tic nervioso... ¡Cuando hicieron la foto pusieron el dedo delante! Es decir... ¡NO SE VEIA NADA!... - he... he pasado todo esto... por una... ¡¿¡¿¡¿POR UNA PUTA FOTO QUE NO SE VE NADAAAAAA?

¡TE !

Pero ese grito se juntó con el de otra persona...

****************************************************

- ¡A...Atchuuú!... joder - cogiendo otro pañuelo de papel de la mesilla y frotándose la nariz con él. El maldito día que había la fiesta, el maldito día que decide ponerse malo. Maldita sea el día que decidió quedarse bajo la lluvia... Aunque todavía trataba de descifrar que le pasó...

Dos ríos de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos:

- Mi amada Himawari... con lo mona que debe estar hoy... - estirando mordiendo la sabana.

De repente, alguien aporreó la puerta.

- Pasa... - dijo abatido mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo, hundiéndose en la almohada.

Sin decir nada, aquella persona entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando la mano en la espalda del menor. Este se giró. Entrecerró los ojos; sin las lentes y con el delirio de la fiebre, costaba distinguir nítidamente las formas.

- ¿H-Hima?... - rápidamente, agarró las gafas de la mesilla, pero antes de ponérselas abrazó a la otra persona - ¡Que contento estoy que estés aquí!

- ¿Se puede saber que haces, capullo?

- ¿Q-Que? - quedó confuso, cuando se le ocurrió ponerse las lentes para ver a quién demonios había abrazado. Cuando lo vio con claridad, una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa le vino a la cara.

- ¿Tú?... ¿Q-Que haces tú aquí? - apartándose lo más rápido posible, con la cara enrojecida completamente.

- Te voy a tener que cuidar esta noche, idiota... No hay más remedio, pues Himawari se ha quedado en la fiesta para organizarla.

- ¿¡Q-QUEEEE?... no, no es posible - echándose hacia atrás hasta golpearse la nuca contra la pared - no... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y ese grito se juntó con el de otra persona.


	9. DUDAS Y CONFUSIONES GENERAN SORPRESAS

El agua brotaba de manera ansiosa chocando contra la superficie blanquecina de la bañera. El vapor inundaba la estancia cubriendo con fina capa acuosa todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sin excepción, también el cuerpo moreno que se hallaba en la habitación.

Pasó sus dedos pesadamente por el pelo, despeinándolo, mientras miraba con desgana la cada vez más inundada tina.

Se acercó a esta y alargó el brazo sumergiéndolo en el líquido elemento. La temperatura del agua quemó rápidamente la piel del pelinegro, pero no pareció importarle. Es más, cerró el grifo y comenzó a despojarse su ropa, mostrando esa piel que nadie había visto…

Aunque quizá alguien si consiguió ver más…

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto, quería quitarse rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza. Dejando despreocupadamente la ropa por el suelo, se desvistió completamente y metió la primera pierna en la pequeña bañera, estremeciéndose en la diferencia de temperatura del agua y el aire. Recuperándose al poco tiempo, metiéndose despacio, disfrutando del aquel momento de relax.

Se maldijo interiormente al no poder estirarse completamente, mientras veía aquel líquido fugitivo que desbordaba por el límite de la bañera, perdiéndose en la pequeña rejilla.

Un poco más relajado, se echó hacia adelante para meter la cabeza en el agua, saliendo nuevamente para coger una bocanada de aire, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, aunque este volviese a su estado original inmediatamente.

Echó un vistazo al pequeño reloj que reposaba contra la pared, aún sus agujas eran visibles pese el vapor que empañaba el vidrio. Las cuatro de la madrugada. Suspiró.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se agitó molesto y cogió el bote de gel, echándose una cantidad generosa en las manos.

Mientras refregaba el líquido blanquecino sobre su piel, liberándola de la tensión y del frío acumulados, sentía que una parte de su ser no podía ser limpiada.

Algo aturdido, naufragaba perdido entre aquel oleaje de pensamientos entorno aquel desdichado momento.

Con ese imbécil... ¡El que encabezaba #1 en la lista de más incordiantes, latosos e insoportables! ¡Y con buen margen de diferencia!

***¿Por qué no me aparté?*** - podría haber jurado que incluso le pudo haber llegado a gustar el... "encuentro fortuito"... ¡Jamás lo admitiría! ¡No le gustaban los hombres! ¡Y menos ÉL! ¡ÉL!

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó cuando la temperatura del agua había descendido notablemente, comenzando a enfriar al profesor. Este agarró una pequeña toalla verdosa tirada anteriormente al suelo y salió de la bañera.

Intentó secarse aun con su mente algo desconcertada, falto de descanso. Ató la toalla a su cintura y salió del cuarto de baño.

Yuui dormía plácidamente, mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las finas cortinas y iluminaba su rostro. Sin la calidez de las mantas, que habían caído en algún sueño movido del cocinero, se encontraba echo un ovillo intentando aferrar sus piernas contra el pecho.

Kurogane suspiró aliviado, no le había despertado. Se acercó sigiloso y arropó de nuevo al rubio.

En algo si que os parecéis, vosotros dos... - una mueca próxima a ser sonrisa asomó en su faz.

El de ojos azules, notando el calor filtrándose de nuevo en su piel, se desplegó, llevándose consigo la toalla del moreno, dejándole al descubierto hasta el alma. A este le pegó un tic en el ojo.

Lo que yo decía... - Cogió rápidamente la toalla y se dirigió a su respectiva cama. Luego de ponerse el pijama, decidió echarse.

Necesitaba descansar un poco. Y pronto fue acogido entre brazos de Morfeo.

El sol se había alzado entre las nubes y algunos estudiantes habían decidido aprovechar su día festivo desde bien temprano. Aunque algunos todavía seguían en cama.

Comenzó a despertarse, aun con demasiado agotamiento como para abrir los ojos. Todavía sentía algún rastro de malestar por enfermedad. Intentó zarandear sus brazos en intento de calentamiento matutino. Para sorpresa propia, uno de ellos había quedado atrapado.

¿Mmh?... - Ya había vuelto a colocarse la almohada en modo vertical. Bufó maldiciéndose a si mismo. Si al menos fuese su amada Himawari...

Pero pesaba demasiado. Aunque era consciente de su prácticamente nula fuerza a esa hora de la mañana. El confort que le transmitía el suave y cálida textura le hacía olvidar sus males, dejó de intentar desprenderse de ella.

Se aferró con sus brazos y piernas a aquella pequeña "fuente de tranquilidad", acomodando su cabeza, sintiendo un vago ruido acompasado muy familiar.

En fin, nadie le echaría de menos por estar un ratito más. Sus parpados ejercían demasiado peso como para oponerles resistencia.

Un diminuto cosquilleo en la oreja le sacó de nuevo del sueño. También una risa picarona le taladró el oído.

Con apenas fuerzas, se arrastró pausadamente, intentando quitarse de encima ese maldito cosquilleo.

Agarró una mano.

Completamente sorprendido, decidió en abrir los ojos. Apenas divisaba a dos palmos delante de él, no solamente por miopía, sino también por el adormecimiento aún no desvanecido que asolaba su cuerpo.

Pero hubiese reconocido aquella sonrisa diabólica en cualquier lado.

Sentado de rodillas al suelo, con el brazo hincado al colchón, apoyaba su cabeza, el rubio miraba divertido la escena.

¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ?... - No daba crédito a lo acontecido ¡¿Hasta que extremos era capaz de llegar? - ¡ESTO ES ALLANAMIENTO DE MORADA!

Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo – sonreía malvadamente a su "víctima" de hoy – Pero te he venido a pedir consejo...

¿¡PERO NO SABES LLAMAR?

Lo que te decía... pues... – ni caso.

¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO! - agarró su garganta dolorida. En su estado no era bueno pegar esas voces.

Hyuuu Watanuki-kun ¿Te duele la garganta? Si que la has forzado esta noche ¿no? - algo en su mirada le decía que iba con doble intención esa pregunta.

Con un tic notable, hizo saber al rubio que no estaba para juegos.

¡Que me querías decir, Fye!

Era solo una consulta – reía como el si el echo de colarse en habitación ajena fuera normal - ¿Que pasa si la fastidias con un amigo?

¿eh?

Es decir... que te pasas de la raya por la emoción del momento ¿Se puede arreglar?

La cara ojerosa del pelinegro era un poema:

Aver...- se frotó los ojos – no sé... depende de la gravedad. Supongo que si es un amigo cercano te puede perdonar... Fye, ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto... más tarde te podré contestar con claridad...

Si, ya veo... - ¡¿Porque todo lo que decía sonaba con segundas intenciones? - en fin, te dejo descansar, que veo que estás muy CANSADO... ¿No hagas una revancha eh?

Rió por lo alto.

¿ehhh?...

Fye señaló a su lado.

Watanuki siguió su dedo con la mirada, hasta llegar a lo que era la almohad...

¿¡QUE ALMOHADA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡El muy imbécil de Doumeki se había metido en SU cama, quitándole SU almohada y durmiendo tan tranquilamente!

Hasta las orejas se enrojecieron. Sus ojos casi salían de sus órbitas mientras en su boca balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles para el oído humano.

Tras unos largos instantes, giró la cabeza nuevamente hacía el rubio, encontrándolo con aires de suficiencia.

Esperaba una respuesta.

Pero... ¿Qué le decía?...

Su inestable carácter le jugó otra jugarreta:

¡F-FYE! ¡NO SAQUES CONCLUSIONES PRECIPITADAS! - el rubor de su cara continuaba latente, dándole un aspecto algo tierno incuso.

Este solo remarcaba su sonrisa, divertido.

Doumeki, por su parte, sumergido en un profundo sueño, decidió girarse hacia Watanuki, arrastrando entre las mantas una prenda de tela.

Que, al parecer, eran unos calzoncillos...

Fye quedó asombrado al ver ese repentino acontecimiento. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Watanuki dejó su mente en blanco.

No te confundas...

Pero si parece bastante claro, watanuki-san.

¡Son los calzoncillos que me cambié anoche! - Fye le dejó la palabra en la boca, saliendo de la habitación - ¡FYE!

La cabeza del profesor se asomó por la puerta de nuevo:

¡Recuperate pronto, Watanuki-san! - y cerró, dejando escuchar una carcajada.

Watanuki se levantó, intentando pillar al rubio. Pero al abrir la puerta, ese tío se había esfumado como el humo.

Entró, con gotitas de frustración en sus ojos.

Un ronquido le sacó de su pozo de auto-desesperación. Miró al susodicho con la más contenida rabia y odio, dirigiéndose hacía él con decisión.

Tú, capullo... - apretó los puños – se puede saber... ¡¿QUE COÑO HACES EN MI CAMA!

Le pegó una serie de patadas Doumeki. Este, en un rápido movimiento, se acercó al extremo de la cama y agarró la pierna del "homicida" justo cuando la alzaba.

¿Se puede saber que haces? Idiota – bostezó tranquilamente.

¡¿ENCIMA ME VIENES CON ESAS? - si pudiese hacerlo, ya estaría sacando fuego por la boca ¿Que había echo para merecer esto?

Para el colmo, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, pues el capullo aún no había soltado su pierna, dejándole un único apoyo, encima de puntillas.

Pero algo que se escapó de su comprensión durante toda su vida fue el inesperado resbalón que tuvo en ese momento.

Su pie de apoyo resbaló hacía atrás. Un grito de dolor se debió escuchar por toda la escuela.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos; debido al fuerte agarre del mayor, el prácticamente se había abierto de piernas.

¡S-SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!

Mmh...

Soltó su pierna, dejando caer al dolorido pelinegro.

En un golpe seco, la parte inferior de la pierna alcanzó el suelo, aunque su rodilla todavía siguiese suspendida en el aire. Su otra pierna seguía completamente estirada en la cama.

Intentó apoyar las manos en el colchón, pero notó un ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

La cabeza de Doumeki había sido el amortiguador de la caída, pero en el sitio menos indicado.

Unos momentos incómodos ahogaban el ambiente.

¡! - lanzó de una patada al intruso por la puerta, seguido de su mochila y su uniforme, pegando un portazo.

Un repique en la puerta sonó.

Abrió un Watanuki histérico, lloriqueando y tembloroso.

- ¿Y el desayuno?

¡IMBÉCIL! - otro portazo.

Doumeki soltó un suspiro, rascándose la nuca, luego de echar un vistazo a sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo.

Una a una, las fue amontonando y volviéndolas a meter en la mochila.

Eres imposible...idiota – fue yéndose a su propia habitación, sin darse cuenta que su zapatilla iba arrastrando aquellos calzoncillos tan polémicos por el suelo.

Por la tarde, estudiantes y algunos profesores aprovechaban para coger alguno de los numerosos autobuses de línea para ir al centro. Por compras, trabajos temporales o simple entretenimiento, iban dejando las estancias del instituto prácticamente vacías.

Eso para muchos era un alivio.

Yuui secaba las últimas tazas del fregadero, cuando Xiaolong entró por la puerta de la cafetería.

¿Todavía estás aquí? Puedes tomarte el tiempo que queda libre – sonrió amablemente al recién llegado.

Este ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

No tengo ganas de ir al centro... - La verdad es que no quería ver como su hermano flirteaba con Sakura (aunque no se le pudiese llamar flirtear a eso exactamente). Se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras observaba curioso las acciones del ojiazul.

Metía el plato en el agua del fregadero, frotaba con la esponja dejando un rastro espumoso entre los dedos para volver a aclararlos con el agua tibia.

Curiosamente, era incluso hasta hipnótico. Se apoyó en el brazo y continuó observándolo.

Sigues enfadado con tu hermanito ¿verdad? - el único ruido de fondo era el chorro del fregadero. Esperó esa respuesta con la sonrisa cálida reflejada.

…

¿Xiao-san?

El castaño pegó un respingo de sorpresa ¿Y ese mote?:

Es un inconsciente, eso es todo...

Es difícil tener hermanos ¿eh?

Risas tímidas llenaron la sala durante unos momentos.

¿A la hora de cenar puedes subir a mi habitación?

¡¿E-eh? - El intento de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas fue completamente inútil.

Se secó las manos con la toalla y miró de nuevo a su compañero:

¿Eso es un sí?

…

Estaba pensando que podíamos hablar sobre el pequeño problema con tu hermano.

No estaba seguro de las intenciones verdaderas del rubio. Su cara se mostraba impasible a cualquier pista.

De acuerdo...

Sonrió complaciente de la respuesta.

Una tercera persona entró en la sala. El malhumorado pelinegro atravesó la estancia dejando un aura oscura e intimidante a su paso.

¡¿Dónde está Fye?

Los otros dos quedaron perplejos de la inmediatez de Kurogane. Yuui se recuperó:

Me parece que le vi por el laboratorio. Estaba estudiando sobre una antigua tesis que ha encontrado por allí.

Kurogane tragó hondo y asintió. Poco después, había desaparecido detrás de la puerta.

Tanto Yuui como Xiaolong se miraron, interrogantes.

A zancadas enormes, se dirigió hacía el laboratorio.

Las ansias de encontrarse contra ese espécimen recorrían entre todas sus venas haciendo incluso el impulso de contraer los dedos de las manos.

A cada paso hundía más su frustración y enojo hacía esa maldita puerta. Llegó a tal límite, que no dudó en echarla abajo, dejando al rubio, entre probetas y fogones, totalmente desorientado y los ojos bien abiertos.

Tenemos que hablar.


End file.
